The Virus Tamer
by DemonHg
Summary: AU What if Takato didn't play a large roll in defeating the D-Reaper? What if Digimon were now partnered with children worldwide? What will happen when he meets the other tamers? rated M for later chapters
1. First day of school

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think

Chapter 1: First day of school

The sixteen year old boy awoke from his nightmare, panting and sweating. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming of, but he knew that it had scared him more than anything else in his life. Looking at his alarm he realised that he had awoken only half an hour earlier than he needed to and rolled out of bed.

"Takato" he heard his mother shout "are you ok?"

Not wanting her to know about his dream he quickly shouted back that he had fallen out of bed and walked into his bathroom to get ready. Unknown to the teenage boy two pairs of eyes were watching him as he pulled off the t-shirt and shorts he had slept in and stepped into the shower. As he washed the two people watching him admired his young body, his toned muscles flexing as he washed the dirt off his body.

At sixteen he stood at five foot eleven, his body kept in shape by mixed martial arts and swimming. His light brown hair kept short, his red eyes that had once been so full of joy were now hard and cold.

It had been three years since Digimon had entered the world, three years since he had got his first partner. Yet unlike other tamers he was different, not only was he the only virus tamer but he was the only one to have more than one digimon.

Although Digimon had entered the real world three years ago they hadn't been common knowledge until after the D-Reaper's attack. Now though every teenager had one, for the past two years tamers had been springing up. Tamers could now take their partners to school with them to train or battle against others in tournaments.

As Takato got dressed he thought about the day he had ahead of him, he was starting at a new school but he already knew that he wasn't going to like it there. Not because there was something wrong with it but no one liked virus digimon and he was partnered with three.

Strapping his omnivice to his wrist, he walked downstairs to grab some breakfast and his partners before school. He didn't notice the Lillymon watching him from the window.

The bus was packed with kids and Digimon on their way to school and the noise was giving Takato a headache. He was staring out the window, doing his best to block out the noise, when he noticed a Renamon following the bus. He knew by one look that it wasn't a wild one which meant its tamer was on the bus.

"This seat taken?" asked a female voice, looking round he saw a girl about his age with red hair. He could tell she was a tomboy from the jeans and t-shirt she had on and he could tell from the way she held herself that she didn't care what others thought of her.

"Whatever" Takato replied with a bored expression on his face. Although he had to admit she was good looking he wasn't the type to let it affect his judgement. Takato knew from experience that most girls were nothing more than bitches that enjoyed messing with a boys mind.

"Takato, why is a Digimon following us?" he heard the voice of his partner ask.

"It's not Guilmon, it's just following its tamer" he replied to the red Digimon at his feet.

"But then why isn't it on the bus with its tamer?" the Digimon asked looking up at his partner, confusion in its gold eyes.

"Well you see boy Renamon don't like crowds or noise and it's too noisy on here," he answered "it must have decided that it would keep an eye on its tamer from a distance so it didn't have to put up with everyone on the bus."

Next to him the girl was nodding to herself, she didn't know why she was listening to the boy's conversation but she agreed with what he had said. Just then she noticed a boy walking towards her, she knew the boy well but she wished she didn't. The calm she had gained by not being bothered thanks to the indifferent attitude of the boy next to her was shattered by one look at the smug smile on the other boys face.

"Hiya Wildcat," the boy said, his grin getting wider "shouldn't the Digimon Queen be sitting next to her King?"

"Shove off Ryo," she replied "it's bad enough knowing you, so why would I want to be near you as well?"

"You wound me Rika." Ryo said putting his hand over his heart, but his smile never left his face. "You know you can't resist me forever." Just as he was about to start talking again he heard a growl from next to her.

Takato didn't care if these two were the Digimon King and Queen, he had been dealing with a headache from the moment he had awoken and now he had these two shouting next to him. He was in no mood to deal with this petty argument.

"Do you guys mind taking this somewhere else?"

All eyes turned to look at him, shocked looks on everyone's faces. Although the question was polite everyone on the bus could hear the annoyance in the boy's voice and see it mirrored on his partners face. No one had seen the boy dressed in black or the red dinosaur before and although the girls on the bus admitted he was cute they could also tell that he was dangerous.

"Yes we do mind," spoke up a person behind Ryo "why don't you mind your own business?"

"Make me" Takato answered as both his and Guilmon gaze fell on the boy. Those two words were so full of venom and the two gazes so full of hate that the boy backed away. Even Rika who had seen too much in her life to be scared of anyone felt her heart stop and a chill run down her spine.

As the bus stopped Takato got up, brushed past them and made his way off the bus. He didn't care what those kids thought of him, he wasn't looking to make friends.

As Takato entered the school a large boy stepped in front of him, although he didn't know the boy he knew the type and it pissed him off. He knew that the boy that stood before him was the schools bully and he knew that as the new boy the bully wanted to put him in his place but Takato was too angry already to back down as he normally would.

The blonde boy stood there in his leather jacket, a smug smile on his face, next to him stood his Digimon. The Kotemon stood ready to fight at a moment's notice while the blonde's mates stood slightly behind him with their partners.

A crowd started to gather around the two boys waiting to see what happened. Everyone knew that Hiroshima done this to every new kid, ether taking the kids money or beating them up. But unlike the other new kids Takato didn't have a scared look on his face, instead he looked pissed off and everyone knew there would be only one outcome, a fight.

Ryo watched the situation with a grin on his face, although he didn't like Hiroshima the other boy hadn't given him the respect he thought he deserved. He knew the boy wouldn't back down like he hadn't on the bus and he was going to enjoy watching him get shown some respect.

Next to him Rika also stood watching Takato, she could tell by the way he held himself that the outcome would not be what everyone thought.

"If you want in you're going to have to pay or fight." Hiroshima said laughing slightly. "I suggest you pay."

At this Takato burst out laughing, "Why is it dumb pricks always say the same thing?" he asked looking at the other boys shocked expression. "Can we get this over with? I've got better things to do."

The blonde's face went bright red in anger and without thinking he swung at Takato, at the same time Kotemon attacked Guilmon.

What happened next no one expected, first Takato stepped forward easily blocking the punch aimed at his head while at the same time knocking the blonde out with an uppercut. But it was the other thing that happened that had everyone staring in shock. Out of nowhere a massive claw smashed into the ground in front of Kotemon sending the Digimon flying backwards and sending a cloud of dust up into the air.

As the dust settled everyone saw that there was now two more Digimon standing next to the new boy. The two virus Digimon turned to look at Takato, the massive BlackWarGraymon pulling his claw out of the ground as he did so, LadyDevimon jumping onto the mega's shoulder as he stood.

"What took you two so long?" Takato demanded ignoring the shocked expressions of everyone around him. "I let you two sleep in for one day and you almost turn up late"

Everyone in the school turned to stare at him wondering if the teenager had gone crazy, not only was he demanding answers from the two in front of him but he seem to know them.

"Sorry Takato" they replied together before the mega continued. "Your mother demanded we eat before leaving for the school"

Takato laughed at this "Yeah sounds about right" he said walking towards the main door. As he made it to the steps he spotted a blonde girl his age wearing a black dress, walking over a small smile on his lips as he bowed to the girl. "Alice" he said simply.

"Takato" she replied smiling happily at him.

Looking over his shoulder at the two Digimon getting scared looks from the other students he called out "Are you two coming or are you going to sit outside all day?"

In a flash of light the two de-digivolved into BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon and followed the boy and Guilmon into the school.

Rika slowly made her way over to Alice, it seemed like the two girls were the only people in the school not rooted to the spot in fear.

"Already know the new kid huh?" Rika asked as she stopped next to the blonde. "His got some interesting friends".

"Well Takato is one of a kind" the blonde replied with a knowing smile on her face.

"I heard you've already pissed off the new guy Kazu"

"Shut it Kenta, if he hadn't poked his nose into our business …." The visor wearing boy started, he was interrupted as a group of three girls walked chatting loudly.

"God did you see how cute he was?" the first one asked.

"I wonder if Alice will introduce me to him, they seem to know each other" the second said giggling.

"Did you see the way he demanded answers from that mega?" the third asked as they sat down and began gossiping quietly.

Just then Rika, Ryo, Henry and Jeri entered the class taking their seats near the other first tamers.

"Do you think Hiroshima is awake yet?" asked Jeri, looking over at Rika.

"Of course Jeri" replied the red head "I'm just upset that it wasn't me that got to knock him out, he's been trying to hit on me for weeks".

Kazu spun around to look at Rika in shock. "Someone knocked the big ape out?" he asked looking at each one of them in turn. No one had been dumb enough to take Hiroshima on before.

"Yeah the new kid knocked him clean out with one punch" Rika answered with a smug look on her face, Kazu visibly paled at this.

"Don't tell me this is the same kid that Kazu pissed off this morning" Kenta laughed as the boy next to him paled even more.

"The one and only" replied Henry also laughing at the look on the boy face.

After all the students entered the room their teacher, Mr Minimoto, entered follow by their new class mate. The boy was wearing black jeans, a black sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of black goggles around his neck. He had short brown hair and piercing red eyes, an indifferent look on his face like he didn't care what others thought of him. Following him in were three Digimon, two of which were well known the other was one that no one in the class had ever seen before.

"Well class it seems we have a new student with us today" Mr Minimoto said to the quiet class, all talking had stopped when the boy entered the room. "This is Takato Matsuki and his partner…. err " he slowly turned to the boy "which one is your partner?" he asked slowly.

Shaking his head with a bored expression he replied simply "All of them"

Gasps of surprise echoed across the room, no one had expected that answer. It was unheard of to have more than one partner, but for this boy to have three (two of which that were known virus type Digimon) was amazing.

It was at this point that Jeri noticed the symbol on the red dinosaur's chest, she had seen that symbol before on the shield of a giant white armoured knight that had carried here out of the D-Reaper. She looked back and forth between the boy and the Digimon remembering the way she had passed out in the knight's arms while he told her it would be ok. She had never got the chance to thank him because he had disappeared before she had awoken and she had never seen him again.

Takato made his way to the back of the class with his Digimon, pulling out a pencil and pad he started sketching away ignoring the looks from his class mates and the rambling of his teacher.

As Jeri and Leomon walked outside for lunch she quickly looked around, she quickly spotted the other first tamers watching the Digimon train and battle. Normally she would go over and join them but today she had to do something important, something that she had been meaning to do for two and a half years. Spotting who she was looking for sitting under a tree away from everyone her and Leomon made their was over to him ignoring the shocked looks from her friends when they noticed she was walking away from them.

Takato slowly looked up from his drawing when he noticed the two approaching, he knew that he had nothing to fear from them but it still shocked him when they stopped in front of him.

"Good afternoon Jeri what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Err … well … I just wanted to thank you, I know it's a bit late but I haven't had the chance till now" she said shyly looking at the symbol on Guilmon's chest then back at him. Noticing where she was looking a small smile graced his face and unknown warmth entered his eyes.

"Oh yes I had forgotten that Alice wasn't the only tamer to ever see my shield" he said laughing slightly. She smiled at him warmly before saying her goodbyes and walking back towards the school.

Rika and the other first tamers had noticed the exchange between the two and had even spotted the boy's small smile. When she noticed Jeri walking away she ran over to her friend to find out what had happened.

"Making a new friend?" Rika teased lightly knowing how shy the girl was.

"Nope just thanking and old one" she laughed back before walking off leaving a stunned Rika staring after her.

Alice had also noticed the exchange and had walked over to sit next to Takato, slowly stroking Dobermon when he sat down on her other side. Both ignored the strange looks they were getting from the first tamers as well as the few jealous looks Alice was getting from a few of the female students.

"Making new friends I see" she said trying to tease him.

"Nope" he replied smiling at her "she just wanted to thank me"

"Oh really?" the blonde laughed back "so she recognised the symbol of her knight in shining armour?" she teased before she burst out laughing.

"Yeah" he laughed back "I had forgotten that you wasn't the only one to have seen my shield"

"You know I've already been asked by girls to introduce them to the cute new guy, it seems you've made quite the impression" she couldn't help laughing again at the look on his face.

Unknown to Takato both his conversations had been heard by the Digimon hiding in the shadows of the branches above. Renamon had been following him on Rika's orders since the start of school and the more she learned of him the more the boy confused her.

Renamon had already seen that when angered this boy was deadly, not to mention he had three Digimon all of them virus types and yet to both Alice and Jeri he had been nothing but kind. She did not know what Jeri had thanked him for or what he meant by her seeing his shield but she didn't worry.

No what puzzled her the most was the scent that came off this tamer, it was unlike any that she had ever smelt before and that worried her. While the smell was faintly human she could also smell a large amount of data inside of him, that and he had the feel of power about him that could rival the strongest mega.

Deciding to explain to Rika what she had learned after school she left to find something to eat.

Rika was walking home with Renamon (not wanting to have to put up with the other first tamers on the bus) when a massive shadow passed overhead. Looking up she saw a huge mechanical dragon passing over her, a large knight in shining white armour stood atop of it. Flying next to the dragon was BlackWarGraymon with LadyDevimon sitting his shoulder, upon seeing the last two Digimon she knew instantly that the dragon and the knight riding it had something to do with Takato.

Deciding to find out more about him she got Renamon to follow them at a safe distance keeping to the shadows so that she wouldn't be noticed. Renamon followed the group of Digimon across town and watched as they stopped behind a bakery. She then watched in amazement as the knight de-digivolved into two people, one was a Digimon and the other a human.

Sneaking closer after watching the other two de-digivolve as well Renamon saw the boy she had been watching all day turn to the dragon and stroke its neck.

"Thanks for the lift home Grani" she heard Takato say "I didn't want to have to put up with more pricks on the bus."

"It's ok Takato," the dragon replied "I'll give you a lift to and from that place from now on"

Renamon watched as the Digimon entered the bakery with the boy following, stopping at the door the boy looked back over his shoulder. "It's not nice to spy on people you know" he called with a smile on his face causing her to freeze in shock. "Next time just ask if you want to find out more Renamon" the boy said before walking in the door.

The rookie sat there for a few minutes wondering how this human had known she was there when his digimon hadn't and how they hadn't known of another person that could bio-merge. She decided that she would tell Rika what she had learnt and ask Alice about it as it was her that allowed them to bio-merge in the real world.

Rika was shocked to find out that the knight had actually been Takato and worried that he had been able to tell that not only that he had been spied on but by who. She decided not to tell the other first tamers what she had found out until after she had talked to the boy the next day and found out more.

That night she dreamed of him, of him protecting her from a Digimon that she couldn't see and of him slowly kissing her on the lips before whispering in her ear that it was time to wake up. As she awoke the memory of the kiss caused her to blush, she never dreamed about boys much less them kissing her but this dream had made her wonder just what it would be like if she ever got the chance to make it a reality.


	2. Gallantmon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Chapter 2: Gallantmon

Takato slowly woke up to a soft weight on his bare chest, looking down he could see a curled up black cat sleeping on him. He knew that BlackGatomon liked to flirt with him and although he discouraged it he didn't stop her from sleeping next to him. Virus Digimon were hunted down in the Digital World because the other Digimon had started to blame them for what had happened with the D-Reaper.

The Digimon on his chest had been hunted for months before finally making it to the real world, she had been weak still when getting here and had been attacked by partnered Digimon upon arriving. Luckily Takato had been nearby and had seen what was happening, quickly bio-merging with Guilmon he had protected the unconscious Digimon with his shield before taking her back to his home.

Upon waking up she had been scared and had attacked him, but froze just inches from his skin when she heard him tell his partner not to defend him or attack her. This act of kindness both saved his life and got her to listen to how she had got into his house in the first place. Hearing how he had saved her and brought her here to rest she had thanked him and asked why he was helping a virus Digimon.

That night she had learnt not only that he was the only tamer to have a virus Digimon but to trust for the first time. She had been too scared to sleep that night until he had picked her up and lay her next to him on his bed, his arm around her protectively. It had been this action that had made her vow to help protect him and wish that he could be her partner as well. The silent wish was heard by a stray DigiGnome and it had granted it, transforming his digivice into the omnivice he had now.

Remembering this made him smile and gently reach out to scratch behind her ear causing her to purr in contentment. He watched as she slowly opened one eye to look up at him, seeing his smile she rubbed her head against his chest like a real cat would before getting off him so he could get ready for school.

Takato knew that it would be a long day at school, he knew that the first tamers will want more information after him noticing Renamon following him home yesterday. After a quick shower and getting dressed he made his way downstairs for breakfast, he made sure to eat a lot, something told him he would need his energy today. Deciding not to bio-merge they all climbed onto Grani back before he took off towards school.

The other tamers and Digimon were shocked when a massive dragon landed in the middle of the playground at school having not seen it the day before because of Takato waiting for them to leave before calling him to take him home. The whispers started straight away when they noticed the new student get off with the three Digimon quickly following.

Ryo was starting to get angry with the new boy, not only had he (according to him) not shown him the proper respect but he had stolen the attention of every girl away from him. He had even noticed the slight blush on Rika's face when her eyes fell on Takato and he felt only he should have the attention of the Digimon Queen.

It was upon seeing the blush on Rika's face that he decided to challenge Takato to a Digimon battle to so him his place and try and get her to see that Takato was just another weak tamer like all the rest. He knew that he would have to he would need to wait to lunch but he knew that Justimon was stronger than a normal mega because he was bio-merged so he knew he could take out any mega that Takato used.

Ignoring the questioning looks from the first tamers Ryo shot Takato a dirty look and stormed away, all he could think about was how he was going to embarrass Takato and win Rika's heart. Unknown to him Rika knew exactly what he was thinking and it made her smile, not coz he wanted to win her but because he didn't know that he wasn't the only one that could bio-merge, she couldn't wait to see his face.

During the morning lessons Takato noted the different looks he was getting from two of the first tamers, he notice that Ryo was now giving him looks of contempt and that Rika was blushing slightly whenever she looked at him. Although he didn't understand the second one he guessed that it was the reason behind the first so decided to ignore both.

He already knew what Ryo was thinking of doing and knew how strong Justimon was so he knew that if he couldn't win as Gallantmon he would have to go one step higher, a small smile graced his face at the thought of the shock faces of the first tamers if he had to go that far. The only thing he didn't know was that Ryo didn't know that he could bio-merge, he was sure that Rika would have told the others.

The first tamers followed Ryo outside at lunch and were shocked when he didn't head towards where they normally hang out. Quickly following him without asking what he was up to they noticed he was heading towards the new boy sitting under a tree talking to Alice.

Takato noticed their approach first and couldn't help the smug look that entered his face as he did, he knew this was going to happen but he also knew that Ryo didn't stand a chance. When Alice saw the look on his face she followed his gaze and saw the others, not knowing what was going on she waited patiently for them to make it to them.

"Up for a battle?" Ryo asked not bothering to hide his overconfident tone. "Or is the new boy too scared of getting beaten?"

"Oh I'm sure I can take a little time out of my lunch to beat up on the so called Legendary Tamer" Takato replied yawning as he stood up.

"You better get BlackWarGraymon ready for a beating then" Ryo stated, Takato's smug attitude starting to piss him off "no mega can beat a bio-merged Digimon even with the help of modify cards"

It was as he said this that Takato realised that Rika hadn't yet told the others that he could also bio-merge causing him to smile. Beside him Alice was also smiling 'leave it to Ryo to underestimate his opponent' she thought to herself.

"BlackAgumon" he said turning to the three Digimon watching him "you and BlackGatomon can ether stay and play or come watch it's up to you. Guilmon what you think, up for a workout?" he asked. "Although we will have to wait for a group of wild ones before we get a challenge"

"You're using dino-boy instead of BlackWarGraymon?" Ryo asked in shock, looking around he saw shock on everyone's faces but Alice's and surprisingly Rika's. 'What do those two know that we don't?' he asked himself.

By this time everyone had heard of the coming battle and the battle area had been cleared of training Digimon and every student and teacher in the school was in the stands. BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon had decided to watch their tamer and sat next to Alice and Dobermon, and to Alice's surprise Rika and Renamon.

"You don't look surprised he chooses Guilmon to battle with" Alice said quietly looking at the red head.

"I'm not" Rika stated with a smirk "and I'm guessing it's your doing that they can bio-merge, same with us."

With a wide smile Alice shook her head "Nope, he turned down the Sovereigns gift." Upon seeing Rika's shocked look she continued "He knew that if he took it I would lose Dobermon and he refused to let that happen. He told me that something had happened in his past that made him think he would be able to without the gift. The first time he tried in the real world the process caused him pain but after that one time it was ok."

Ryo looked across at his opponent and then at his partner next to him, Cyberdramon was growling in anticipation causing the boy to grin. 'A walk in the park' he thought to himself before pulling out his D-Ark.

"Bio-merge activate" he called out a smile on his face.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Cyberdramon bio-merge to …. Justimon**

Where the tamer and Digimon had stood moments before now stood the large grey android Digimon, his metal helmet covering his face and long red scarf blowing in the wind.

"Digivolve your Digimon already so we can get started" his duel voice called out.

Takato slowly shook his head before hold his left arm in front of him, the screen on his omnivice glowing.

"Bio-merge activate" he called out shocking everyone but Alice and Rika, even Justimon took a step back in shock.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Guilmon bio-merge to …. Gallantmon**

Where Takato and his partner had once stood now stood a large Knight Digimon, his bright white armour trimmed with gold, red shoulder guards and what looked like part of Guilmon's head incorporated onto his helmet, behind him blowing in the wind was a long red cape.

Then in front of all their eyes he held up his right hand watching it become his holy lance "Gram", he then held out his left hand out to his side watching it as it became his holy shield "Aegis".

"You're a Royal Knight?" Justimon shouted in shock taking another step backwards.

"Glad you recognise us" Gallantmon called back "but are we going to fight or what?"

While this was happening Rika had pulled out her D-Ark and pointed it at Gallantmon.

**Gallantmon**

**Exalted Knight Digimon**

**Virus**

**Guardian Deity of the Net**

**His Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just are almost unstoppable**

Rika let out a loud whistle and looked back at the Digimon glad that she wasn't in Ryo's place. Hearing the whistle everyone turned to look at her and upon seeing her D-Ark pointing at Gallantmon every tamer in the stands copied the action. Quick whispers and gasps echoed around the stands before looking back at the two Digimon waiting for them to begin.

It was Gallantmon who started the battle, with the yell "Lightning Joust" he took a step forward thrusting Gram out towards his opponent sending a blast of lightning at Justimon.

Justimon quickly dodged to the side barley being missed, although Gallantmon was stronger he was faster. Quickly closing the gap between them, his arm transforming as he ran, he called out "Voltage Blade" as he slashed out with the energy blade.

Gallantmon blocked the blade with Aegis before shoving Justimon back hand calling out "Shield of the Just" the beam of energy narrowly missing his target as Justimon rolled away his arm transforming again.

Shouting out "Thunderclap" Justimon slammed his new arm into the ground sending shockwaves flying towards Gallantmon. Inside his data sphere Takato knew what was going to happen so made Gallantmon jump into the air putting Aegis beneath him and using the shockwaves to send him higher into the air.

As he made it to the apex of the shockwave enhanced jump he gracefully back flipped and landed on Grani's back who was now hovering above the battle area.

"So you needed back up" Justimon called out "or are you so scared you're running away?"

Hearing this Gallantmon just laughed "No I knew that your speed against my power would mean a standoff, but like I said earlier you're a warm up. Think yourself lucky you get to be the first to experience me at my very best."

"Mode change activate" he shouted before a sphere of red light encased both Gallantmon and Grani.

**MODE CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Gallantmon mode change to …. Gallantmon Crimson Mode**

Hovering above them was now a knight Digimon, its red armour trimmed with gold, ten angel wings on its back, the sacred sword Blutgang in his right hand and the sacred spear Gungnir in his left.

Before any could pull out their D-Ark Gallantmon CM flew at Justimon like a bullet forcing Justimon backward. Within seconds the battle was over, it took one normal hit from Blutgang to make Justimon de-digivolve, leaving Ryo and Monodramon tired but alive in his place.

Looking up they saw a flash of light before seeing Takato stroking Grani's neck and Guilmon sitting next to him mumbling to himself about what he wanted for dinner.

"Thanks Grani I'll see you after school" Ryo heard the boy say before the dragon flew away. Everyone watched in shocked silence as without gloating or even looking at the boy on the floor Takato turned and walked back towards the school building with his three Digimon following behind him.

Takato hadn't battled Ryo because he didn't like him or to become popular he had done it to teach Ryo a simple lesson, one the whole school now knew. If you underestimate any opponent you can lose, no matter who you are.

The walk home after school was filled with memories of the day for Rika, although she hadn't got to question Takato she had learnt more about him. She had learnt that he would rather go through pain than sacrifice any life be that human or digital, that he could go past the normal point of a bio-merged mega and that he didn't fight just to be the best.

Rika had been one of the few that had caught the look in his eyes before he had walked away from the battle area. It had not been smugness or triumph at being able to beat a mega with one hit without using his attacks. No it had been a look of sadness and understanding, the look of someone who had made mistakes in their life and had just had to teach a hard lesson so others don't make the same ones.

It was that look in those red eyes that made her feel a connection to the boy, as if the pain in both of their pasts drew her to him. It made her want to comfort him and that was something she had never done before, but as she thought of that feeling she remembered the dream she had last night and blushed.

Walking straight through her house she entered her room instantly lying down on her bed and closing her eyes. She'd had plenty of shocks that day and they had worn her down, not five minutes after getting home she was asleep. This time she dreamed of being Sakuyamon riding on a large dragon with the arms of a knight in white armour wrapped round her.

She felt safe and warm in this dream, in her room Renamon noticed the smile of contentment on the sleeping girls face and wondered what she was dreaming.

Across town Takato was also was also remembering the events of the day and was starting to regret how he had handled the situation. Although he had taught Ryo a valuable lesson he had taken the challenge not to teach him but out of anger.

He felt that the first tamers should be setting an example for the others, instead so far all he had seen was most of them just using their fame to get what they want. The first tamers should be training the others to help better protect the area from any wild ones that tried to cause damage not just letting attack any wild Digimon they see no matter how strong it is. It was because of tamers just attacking without thinking that he had lost his dad.

It had been just over a year ago but he could remember it as if it was yesterday, the group of mega virus Digimon had made it to the real world and had started attacking anything in sight. Every tamer in the area had rushed to the area and had attacked them without even pulling out the D-Arks to see what they were actually fighting. The rookies and champions they had sent into the battle had been defeated in minutes, the only reason they wasn't deleted and their tamers killed was because Takato had got there just in time.

Takato as Gallantmon had thrown himself in the way of the group of mega's attacks using Aegis to defend them. He had ordered the tamers and LadyDevimon to get the hurt Digimon out of there before attacking the group to stop them from seeing what the others were doing.

He didn't know how long he had been fighting when LadyDevimon returned and told him they were safe, he hadn't had time to stop so he had just told her to stay behind him and to take out any badly injured ones that made it past him. After hours of fighting he had finally defeated the last Digimon in front of him, quickly turning to see how LadyDevimon was doing he felt fear grip him at what he saw.

He saw LadyDevimon fly into a building and de-digivolve back into BlackGatomon before falling to the floor unconscious, but it wasn't that that caused him to run forward with the last of his energy. Lying on the floor was a human man with what look like a broken right leg trying to crawl backward, standing above him was an injured Piedmon with an evil smile on his face and one of his swords falling towards the man as if in slow motion.

Gallantmon had run forward, the whole world seeming to slow down around and stabbed Gram through the mega's back. With a sigh of relief he let Gram and Aegis turn back to his hands only for shear panic to take over when he looked down. Not only had he been too late to stop the blade from slicing the man open from shoulder to hip but the man lying below him was also his father.

Using his fear to drive him and using every last drop of energy he had left in his body he grabbed BlackGatomon and carefully picked up his dad and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Upon arriving he cried out for help, when the doctors came running he carefully placed his father on floor next to them before de-digivolving and passing out from exhaustion.

Upon waking up three days later and found out that his father had been dead for two days he had been so overcome with grief he had disappeared to the Digital World.

Takato's thoughts were interrupted as BlackGatomon jumped onto his lap looking up at him with worry in her eyes. Feeling the sting in his eyes he realised he had been crying, too tired to get undressed he laid down on his bed and pulling the cat like Digimon to him fell asleep.

Outside his window stood a Lillymon watching the boy intently, her helmet and dress a dark red and made of what looked like rose petals. Where normally a Lillymon would have bright green wings and boots hers were black. Leaving the boy to sleep she gave a small smile before flying off into the night.


	3. A few questions answered

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Chapter 3: A few questions answered

Takato woke up to a slight tapping noise, still being half asleep he was unsure of what it was and looked around his room. He noticed that BlackGatomon was still curled up against his side, her head resting on her front paws and her tail lay against her body. She had a content look on her face that made his heart go out to her, her ears flickering every few seconds before she licked her lips in her sleep. He knew from these actions that she was dreaming and was glad that it was a good dream. She didn't dream often but when she did it wasn't normally a good dream, a few nights in the past he had been woken up by her scratching him in her sleep as she tossed and turned.

The soft tapping brought him out of his memories, this time though he could tell that the tapping had come from his bedroom window. Looking at the clock to see it was three in the morning he slowly got out of bed being careful not to interrupt the sleeping cat's dreams and made his was over to his window. He slowly drew back the curtains being as quiet as possible before looking out the window with half closed eyes.

The sight that met the tamers eyes was defiantly not what he had been expecting, Takato didn't know who would want to wake him up this time of morning but the yellow vixen in front of him would have been near the bottom of the list second only to her tamer. Too tired to even create a shocked expression on his face he slid his window open, holding a finger to his lips, before motioning her to come inside.

Renamon was shocked when he didn't ask what she was doing here, he didn't even go to wake up his Digimon, he just asked quietly to wait there before turning away from her and walking towards the bathroom connected to his room. As he walked away from her he pulled of the t-shirt he had fallen asleep in last night, Renamon found herself staring at his now naked back. It wasn't the toned muscles of his back that caught her attention, not even his perfectly tanned skin, (though she had to admit she admired both) no what held her attention was the three scars that ran the length of his back.

Takato slowly entered the bathroom, knowing that the only reason Renamon would be here at any time (let alone 3am) was for answers to questions that had been bothering ether her or her tamer or to attack them. As she had knocked on the window and hadn't done anything aggressive he assumed it was the first one. Knowing that he needed to wake up more before they begun talking he splashed some cold water onto his face before wiping the sleep out of his eyes before heading back into his room.

Renamon noticed the drops of water running down his chest and onto his toned abs causing a slight longing inside her, wondering why she was suddenly thinking this way about a human she decided to think about it after she asked her questions. She watched as he turned the chair in front of his desk towards before sitting down and waited for her to start talking.

"I have a few questions that I'm hoping that you would answer for me" she started quietly knowing that his Digimon were still asleep. Seeing him nod she continued "first is it ok if I ask how you became the partner of three Digimon?"

Takato smiled softly at the Digimon in front of him before answering "Well I might as well answer in the order I was partnered, though I won't go into too much detail tonight, agreed?" Seeing the vixen nod he continued "My first partner was Guilmon, I like your tamer met my Digimon before the D-Reaper attacked. There is a simple reason my D-Ark was the only one that could get data on him, the reason is that before he was my partner he didn't exist."

"Are you telling me that someone created him just for you?" Renamon asked in disbelief.

Pulling one of the notebooks on his desk towards him before flipping through, finding what he was looking for he pulled out a loose pieces of paper. A small smile of remembrance graced his face before he handed them to her.

"Nope I'm telling you my D-Ark created him from the pictures and stats you're holding in your hands" he replied laughing softly.

Renamon stared down at the faded pictures and data in shock, if what he said was true then it was no wonder that no one could get data on Guilmon. Sighing in defeat she handed the paper back to him and waited for him to continue.

"BlackGatomon was the next one I met" he started, looking at her asleep on the bed a sad smile. "She had been injured before making it to the real word, upon arriving he was attacked for being a virus Digimon by tamers that were close to where she emerged. I defended her and brought her to my house to rest, I'll let her explain what happened to her if she wants to but she decided to stay after she attacked and I refused to allow Guilmon to defend me and made no move to defend myself." Takato smiled at the look of shock on Renamon's face "She's actually the reason I'm able to have more than one partner."

"BlackWarGreymon I actually met in the Digital World" he said slowly, a tear sliding down his face as he remembered the reason he had been there at that time.

"You've been to the Digital World?" she asked softly, she didn't know the reason for the tear but she knew that it had to be bad. The boy in front of her was one of the strongest she had ever known, whatever had happened had caused him a great deal of emotional pain.

"Twice," the boy answered "it was the second time I was there that I met him, I wasn't in the best of states at the time but I didn't run from him or attack him like the others he had met. I simply asked him what he was doing in the middle of nowhere, upon hearing his answer I asked if he would like to be left alone or if he wanted some company." Takato paused for a few second and looked where the Digimon in question lay "He joined us not out of some sense of obligation but out of respect" he ended simply.

As Renamon thought about what she had learnt so far she began to choose what question to ask next, taking a deep breath through her nose caused her to remember something that had been troubling her these last two days. Deciding to see if he was able to explain it she asked curiously "Do you know why your scent is that of both a Digimon as well as a human?"

The question caused Takato to laugh "Actually that's easy to answer," he replied "but before I do can I enquire if one of the questions you have yet to ask is about me bio-merging?" His smile never leaving his face.

"Yes I was going to ask how you are able to bio-merge when you turned down the Sovereign's gift," she said a little shocked he knew the question was coming "Alice said it had something to do with an event in your past."

"Well that makes it easier" he stated scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "The answer to both of those questions is the same thing and that answer is that I died." The mixture of shock and confusion on Renamon's face made it clear to him that she didn't understand. "I'm guessing you would like me to explain it a little so you can understand how someone dead can be sitting in front of you" he laughed. Upon seeing a small nod from the vixen he decided to give her the short version. "The first time I went to the Digital World me and Guilmon met a Greymon and upon finding out Guilmon was a virus Digimon he attacked. Guilmon didn't have time to digivolve and I didn't have time to find a card so I done the one thing I could do, I got in the way."

She was amazed at what he had done but before she could say anything he continued. "I had always told him if I died I wanted him to load my data so I could be of a little use to him even if I was dead, but I never would have guessed what happened. Bio-merging it the process of a person being turned to data and then being combined with their partner, me dying and then being loaded by my partner caused us to bio-merge for the first time. Of course the process isn't safe without using our D-Ark so my data was unstable, to stabilise my data when we de-digivolved after deleting and loading the Greymon it used that data as well as other Digimon the used the fire element and combined it with mine to rebuild my body. So your answer is my DNA has Digimon data in it, though that Greymon left a permanent impression on my data that's shown as the scars on my back."

"So your scent is part Digimon because you are part Digimon," she began. It was then that she thought of a new question "does that mean that you are able to digivolve?"

This question actually shocked Takato, he had never even thought about what the data in his DNA would allow him to do he had only ever been glad it had saved his life. "That I actually don't know," he replied slowly "I guess I'll have to wait until I get time to upgrade my omnivice before I'm able to find out."

"What do you mean by upgrading it?" she asked slightly puzzled. As far as she knew his was the best digivice around already, she couldn't understand a way of making it better than it was.

"My omnivice has AI capabilities, it's possible to find out every feature of the device without it but it would take years. The AI allows it to think for itself, help out in battle, give advice and answer questions." He replied, "The only reason I haven't done it already is because I had no reason to until now."

"May I ask why the first time you bio-merged in the real world it pained you?" It confused her and she explained why, "I would have thought being part Digimon would make it easier."

"Well actually that's what made it worse, you see my D-Ark sent electric shocks through every muscle and nerve in my body mapping them out before saving the data it got back along with my new DNA/data pattern before it digitised me to bio-merge me with Guilmon." Takato replied, the memory causing him to wince slightly.

"Why if you could bio-merge didn't you help us out with the D-Reaper?" Renamon asked letting her anger get the better of her for the first time.

"I did," he replied knowing the reason she asked the question "didn't any of you wonder how Jeri got out of the D-Reapers core?" Takato laughed quietly when understanding crossed the Digimon's face before it went blank again.

"So that's why Alice called you Jeri's knight in shining armour" the vixen stated, she had wondered about the comment but wasn't going to bring it up.

"Yeah it was because Gallantmon flew her out on Grani" Takato replied, he already knew that she had been listening in on the conversation at school. "Is there anything else you would like to know? It's just that I need to get a little more sleep before school" he asked, he was still tired and it was still too early for him to be thinking clearly.

"No that's all for now" she replied before turning away and walking towards the still open window. As she reached it she turned back to him before saying "and thank you for answering my questions, is it ok if I tell my tamer what I have learnt?"

Giving her a warm smile that made the longing creep back into her mind he replied "It's ok if you tell Rika. Good night Renamon"

"Good night Takato" she said before disappearing into the night.

Slowly making his way back to his bed after closing the window he climbed in, lying down on his bed he felt BlackGatomon get herself comfortable against his side in her sleep and with a small smile on his face he fell asleep.

When Rika woke up that morning she had found Renamon waiting to talk to her, she was half way through getting dressed when her partner told her that she had gone to Takato's to ask him a few questions. Rika had spun to look at her in shock, her jeans unbuttoned and only her black bra covering her breasts. "You did what?" she had demanded forgetting for the moment that she to get ready for school.

"I went to ask him a few questions which he kindly answered for me" the vixen replied laughing inside at how her tamer had blushed at the mention of him. Decided to tease her slightly the Digimon continued "and allow I must admit that he has a very nicely toned body," pausing to watch her tamers blush brighten "I wasn't expecting the scars on her back."

Rika had frozen again after buttoning up her jeans upon hearing the word scars, she had expected him to have a toned body after how he had defended himself at school but she hadn't expected scars. "Do you know how he got them?" she asked quietly, seeing the vixen nod she added "Well?"

"Unless you want to go to school like that I suggest you finish getting dressed while I explain our entire conversation" she said hiding her amusement at how her tamer had forgotten everything to find out more about the boy.

Looking down at herself she realised that she was still not dressed, nodding to Renamon to continue she went back to getting ready. As Renamon explained the conversation she gasped at Guilmon's creation and listened intently at how he had met his other partners but when she got the part of his death Rika paled. Renamon gave her a minute remembering her own reaction before she explained his death, Rika listened in horror at how he had thrown himself in front of his partner giving his own life to save his.

Surprise entered her features when so heard how Guilmon loading his data had caused them to bio-merge for the first time, of how his D-Ark had used Digimon data to help rebuild his body and that the scars were a permanent reminder of his death. Shock hit her again upon hearing how he can upgrade his new digivice and the reason behind why the first time he bio-merged in the real world it had pained him. But it was hearing how he was responsible for Jeri making it out of the D-Reaper's core that made the most difference. She remembered how when she had asked Jeri why she had talked to him that first day she had told her it was to thank him, deciding to ask Jeri how she had known it was him later she left for breakfast.

Both Rika and Renamon had a new found respect for the boy, not because he had three Digimon or that he was part one himself. No the reason they respected him was because he had given his life to protect his partner not knowing that he would come back and for rescuing there friend at the time she needed someone the most. Both of their thoughts were of the boy for the rest of the morning, both wondering what could have caused the tear when the memory of his own death didn't bother him.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapters a little shorter but don't worry they haven't even made it to school yet, there is still a lot to happen before the day is done.<p> 


	4. Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Chapter 4: Angel

Takato forced himself to wake up early, even though he had already woke up once this morning he knew he had a lot to do today and knew it was for the best if he started before school. So far today he had already had a long talk with Renamon explaining to her a little of his past, he had not gone into details but he knew it was for the best that some others knew about him. Already she had given him a question that he didn't know the answer to but one he was hoping to answer for himself soon. It was a simple question, one that had come without much thought but one that he had never thought to ask himself.

As he slowly sat up in his bed he thought it over, how could he have never thought of it? How could he have spent all these years with the thought never crossing his mind? The question was so simple it scared him, yet it was a question that was actually asking about his very nature itself. To a human it would never need to be considered, but to a Digimon it was a part of nature. As he was both this question might determine who he was from this day forward, it was a question that both excited him with its possibilities and scared the life out of him.

He slowly climbed out of bed trying not to wake BlackGatomon and walked into his bathroom turning on the shower before turning to look in the mirror while the water heated up. After a few minutes of staring into the eyes of his reflection he shook his head to clear his mind and stripped of the last of his clothes. Stepping under the hot spay of the shower he felt his muscles start to relax and his mind begin to clear, the water beating against his skin made him remember what he had learnt from the martial arts he had taken up to help control his anger. To know yourself was the first step to finding true peace, which made him realise that he did not need to answer the question, it meant he had to.

As he washed the sweat and dirt off his body he thought of what he was to do in the day ahead of him. There were only two things that had to happen today, the first was to answer the question and the second was to go to school. He hoped that Ryo had taken the lesson he had taught him yesterday to heart, he didn't want to have to beat it into the boy every day until he finally got it through his thick skull.

Turning off the water he stepped out the shower and started to towel himself dry, making sure he got every inch of skin on his body and he was just about to dry his hair when he noticed that he had forgotten to shut the door. Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way back into his room, not bothering to check if any of the Digimon were awake he pulled out a pair of black boxers from one of his draws and pulled them on before dropping the towel.

BlackGatomon had woken up when he had turned the shower on, she had instantly missed the feeling of his warm body beside her. She had slowly opened one of her eyes and looked around the room for him, what she had seen through the open bathroom door was him naked stepping into the shower. Deciding to get a better look she snuck into the bathroom, this was the first time she had got this chance as normally he would have made sure to shut and lock the door. In this form she usually stayed away from water sharing a cat's dislike for it but watching the water run down the boy's body gave her the strange urge to join him. Shaking her head she walked back to the bed, jumping on and deciding to pretend to be asleep and wait for him to finish.

After getting dressed Takato made his way over to his bed to stroke BlackGatomon behind her ear, with a smile on his face he leaned down to whisper in to her "You know its rude to spy on people while they are in the shower." Her eyes opened in shock at hearing this "I hope you enjoyed it because it's the last free show you're getting" he teased.

Takato turned and walked away amused at how she was still frozen in shock, he guessed that she had not expected him to know that she had been watching him. Walking over to his computer desk he opened one of the draws, he was looking for the card he had found next to the omnivice the morning after his D-Ark transformed. It was a plain red card with a black strip down one side, it had the same orange pixelated monster the blue cards had but instead of the D it had the letters AI in blue.

He had put it in this draw and not touched it since, but over the last two years he had chucked all his unneeded cards on top and this now made it harder to find. After ten minutes of searching he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled it out leaving the rest in an unordered heap. He was a little unsure of what would happen and his nerves caused him to hesitate, he knew this needed to be done but that didn't know how the AI would affect both him and the omnivice. Slowly he mustered up the last of his courage and raised his left arm, taking a deep breath he swiped the card with shaking hands.

For a few seconds the only thing that happened was the screen on the omnivice flashed, then the holographic screen activated. _'Omnivice Artificial Intelligence Activated' _appeared on the screen, making him sit on the computer chair. _'Compatibility scan started' _all the nerves inside his body suddenly becoming alive. _'Personality profile completed' _ _'Profile Uploaded' _He felt a slight buzz in his head before reading the screen _'Link Established'_.

"_Hello there Takato"_ a female voice said from within his own head _"it's good to finally be able to talk to you." _

"How is this possible?" Takato said to himself, not understanding what was happening to him.

"_I am you omnivice, I'm sending electric impulses to your brain which translates it into words" _the female voice answered.

"How did you create your personality?" Takato asked slowly, he had not expected to have his omnivice to talk in his head but he was curious about what had happened.

"_I scanned your brain checking for a suitable profile, I finally decided upon a teasing but kind hearted personality. Taking the teasing nature of a LadyDevimon you know I mixed it with the honesty and kindness of an Angewomon."_ The omnivice answered truthfully, before teasing _"Though it's up to you if you want to name me, after all you are the only one that can hear me and omnivice makes me sound like a simple item."_

Takato smiled to himself at the last part, she had only just become able to think for herself and she was making sure that he didn't treat her as a machine. He didn't even need to think about what to name her, based on the two Digimon she had used to create herself and how he was hoping that she could help him find out more about himself there was only one name that fit her. "Well I was wondering if you can help me understand a few things Angel" he said with a smile on his face.

"_Did you just call me Angel?" _she asked with a small amount of shock in her voice.

"Well you used an angel and a fallen angel for your personality and I'm hoping you will be able to help guide me, maybe watch over me a bit" he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"_I love it" _Angel said, before asking _"what would you like help with?" _

"I was just hoping that I could ask you a question, I was asked it myself and was unable to answer" he replied.

"_I would be happy to help Takato" _Angel said in a cheerful voice.

"I was asked if because my body was reformed with Digimon data, if that means I would be able to digivolve. I just wanted to know if you knew the answer." Takato said, his nerves starting to come back.

"_Actually yes you can but only to one form" _she said.

"So I can only go to rookie?" he asked in in slight disappointment.

"_No I didn't say that, you can create your Digimon form like you did Guilmon. As long as I scan the picture and data you decide on before you digivolve, what I meant was if you make a rookie you can only go to rookie but if you make a mega then you will only go to that."_

"So all I have to do is draw the form I want and then write the data for a mega. Then when you scan it you will save it as my only digivolved form" Takato smiled as ideas entered his mind already. "Thanks Angel, you really are heaven sent." 'Now I just need a way to talk to her in public without looking like I'm talking to myself' he thought, he didn't want people staring at him.

"_But you can just think it when you in public" _she said answering his thoughts.

Takato sat there in shock, he hadn't said a thing and yet she had still answered him. 'She can read my thoughts' _"Yeah so now you don't have to worry" _Takato sat there in shock before he heard a voice behind him.

"Takato who have you been talking to?" he heard, he recognised the voice in seconds so didn't bother to look round.

"My omnivice BlackGatomon," he explained a smile on his face. Pulling forwards one of his notebooks and opened it to a blank page, he started by drawing a human body, legs and arms. He drew a tail coming out from the bottom of the back, large wings from the shoulder blades and two small horns from the head. Then over the light sketch of the body he drew the armour on, drawing the outline of the armour darker and darkening the outline of the body where it was left exposed.

After writing the data for the Digimon down under it he looked at the time on the clock, deciding to finish the details and colour it in while as school. Getting up he woke up the other two Digimon and made his way to breakfast to eat before making his way outside to get on Grani.

"_Takato there is a Digimon watch us" _he heard Angel say within his head. 'I know Angel I could sense it the moment we stepped outside, but I haven't been able to work out where it is' he thought back.

"_It's on top of the building to the right of us" _she said sending him a mental image of where to look.

"Is there something I can do for you or you just looking about" he called out to the hiding on the roof. He watched as a strange Lillymon walked to the edge and looked down at him, he could feel the others get ready to fight but just waved them off.

"Just watching for now" he heard the Lillymon reply before she smiled at him "I will let you know if I need anything." She then turned round and flew away, Takato just shrugged and got on Grani to leave for school.

Upon arriving at school Takato ignored the awed stares he was getting from the other students and made his way to class. Sitting down at the table at the back near the window and pulled out his notebook, he spent the ten minutes till maths started to finish off the drawing. Being satisfied with the end product he put it back into his bag, he felt like today would be a good day right up until the moment Rika sat down next to him. He knew that this would mean two things, first it meant that Renamon had told Rika and that he will want to talk soon. The second thing it meant was that Ryo will get jealous again and forget about the lesson he had learnt yesterday, that meant he would likely challenge Takato again.

He stayed quiet while he watched the other first tamers walked, the shock on their faces was nothing compared to the look of jealousy and hatred on Ryo's. It was at this moment that Takato knew that he would have to fight Ryo at least one more time before he would get over it and learn his lesson properly.

The teacher entered the room at this point with a large smile on her face, "It seems we have two more new students joining the class this morning." At this point a blonde boy in blue jeans and a white t-shirt and a brown haired girl with blue jeans and a pink top on entered the room. "This is Takeru Takaishi and his partner Patamon" pointing to the boy and the Digimon behind him "and Kari Kamiya and her partner Gatomon" pointing towards the girl and the Digimon at her feet.

"Please just call me TK" the boy said a kind smile on his face before the two made their way to the spare seats at the back. The girl's Digimon froze when it got to the back of the room, it had spotted BlackGatomon sitting on the window seal. Turning to look back at the teacher it asked "May I ask why there is a virus Digimon in the room."

Before the teacher could answer though Takato's strong voice spoke out "I think you will find that there are three virus Digimon in this room." Every eye in the room in the room was now focused on the boy, Takato though had his gaze locked on the feline Digimon's with a look of extreme dislike on his face. Behind him all three of his Digimon were up and ready to battle, Gatomon looked down in apology and stated "I meant no disrespect to the Digimon's class, though I am curious as to why they all seem to follow your reaction. I know what is happening to them in the Digital World and I don't agree with it, I had just never known that any had a tamer."

A small smile appeared on Takato's face "Then let me apologise for my hasty actions and answer your question, there is a tamer with a virus Digimon as a partner but there is only one. As to why they follow my reactions, that's because they are my partners and all four of us have had personal experience with what is happening to virus types in the Digital World."

Gatomon gave the tamer a sad smile before saying "You seem a very interesting person, would you mind if we could speak about the situation sometime." She bowed slightly "I would like to hear more about it" Gatomon added before walking to lie under the chair Kari chose.

Every other person in the room was now trying to work out just what was going on in the Digital World and why it would affect them the way it did. Kari didn't know what this boy and these Digimon had been through but she knew she would ask Gatomon about it tonight, but she knew that whatever it had been it wasn't good.

Takato made sure he was the first one out at lunch, sitting down under a tree he quickly scanned the picture and stats before putting back away. _"Evolution data accepted Takato" _he heard Angel say in his head. The boy sighed after hearing this, he didn't want others knowing yet and he didn't want to have to answer more questions.

He then saw Ryo walking straight towards him, he looked angry "Me and you are going to have a rematch only this time you're going to start with that 'Crimson Mode' of yours, I don't want that sneak attack involved."

Takato shook his head slowly before agreeing 'Angel I need you to quickly work out how hard I have to hit Justimon and how many times to take his energy away without hurting him too much' _"Power at 25% would do it in 36hits." _He smiled to himself, 'You really are an angel, did you know that?' he heard her giggle in his head before he told her to call Grani here.

Once again everyone made their way to the battle area, Kari and TK were shocked when they heard a boy was taking on a first tamer. Upon sitting down they noticed Ryo standing on one side of the battle area with his partner and the other side way the boy from this morning. The boy only had one of the Digimon that he was with him this morning and yet he still looked calm.

Takato was pissed off that the boy wouldn't learn so he decided to let off some steam "To think I used to respect you, but that was until I found out that fame was all you cared out. You don't understand what it means to be a tamer, I hope you learn what it means before it's too late."

'I'm just lucky I can beat it into his skull now' he thought to himself, _"Looking forward to a fight, tut tut" _he heard her tease. 'I'm not, I'm just glad that I can teach it before he loses someone' he said in reply.

"I am what it means to be a tamer" Ryo called back, he would demand the respect by beating him.

Takato laughed at this, "How can you think fame is what it means to be a tamer? Being a tamer is about protecting those around you whether that's your partner or a stranger. I hope you learn that soon" he said.

"Bio-merge activate" they both shouted.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Guilmon bio-merge to …. Gallantmon**

Kari was staring at where the boy had been, the large knight that now stood there suddenly jumped high in the air landing atop a dragon. TK was at the same moment watching Ryo, he could not believe what he had heard. How could Ryo think of himself first, he was meant to lead the first tamers not think of fame.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Cyberdramon bio-merge to …. Justimon**

Kari hadn't expected the dragon's arrival and couldn't guess why it was here, she wondered briefly if he was there to ride into battle.

"You ready for this Grani?" she heard the knight ask.

"I'm ready Takato" was his reply.

"Mode change activate" he shouted before a sphere of red light encased both the dragon and knight.

**MODE CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Gallantmon mode change to …. Gallantmon Crimson Mode**

Takato flew down to the ground, he stood there proudly in his red armour with Blutgang and Gungnir in his hands. He wouldn't need to fly in this battle unless Angel can find a quicker was of lowering his energy levels without hurting him too much.


	5. A fight, a battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Chapter 5: A fight, a battle

The two Digimon looked at each other, Takato already knew what Ryo would do and was ready to counter. All Gallantmon CM had to do was wait for him to attack and he knew that he wouldn't have to wait long.

Justimon charged forwards, his right arm transforming as he ran he shouted "Voltage Blade". He slashed downwards with the energy blade at his chest, blocking it with Blutgang and slammed the side of Gungnir into his chest sending him flying backwards.

"You never test your opponent, you always just run in head on and that means you leave yourself open" Gallantmon CM's dual voice explained. "How are you meant to lead anyone when you just charge forward?" he asked.

Justimon got up slowly, that hit had taken both energy and air out of him and needing to stop any more hits he decided to go all-out attack. Lunging at Takato he quickly slash at his stomach before jumping into the air and calling out "Justice Kick" and swung his leg round aiming a kick at Gallantmon's face.

Takato let his martial arts training take over and Gallantmon dodged the slash before using Gungnir to block the kick, punching downwards he slammed the hilt of Blutgang into his stomach. The force of the blow sent Justimon slamming into the ground, Gallantmon just his head. "You still haven't learnt anything, you can't win every battle by throwing yourself at it" he said.

Ryo's anger took over, he charged at Gallantmon slashing again and again using every second to attack. Gallantmon was able to block every attack that Ryo tried, Takato was both faster and stronger than his opponent. Suddenly Justimon flipped forward his arm transforming in mid-air, calling out "Thunderclap" slamming his transformed hand into the ground he sent shockwaves towards Gallantmon.

Gallantmon was pushed back five feet but he had taken the attack head on and it hadn't even scratched him. "Nice display of power but that won't help you and you know it" Gallantmon said sadly "you know you can't beat me and you know it, your pride just won't let you admit it."

Kneeing Justimon in the head Gallantmon flew up into the air, Justimon slowly getting to his feet _"If you use 'Crimson Light' now at 15% power and aim at the ground under him under his feet, it will drain the last of his energy." _He heard Angel's voice inside Gallantmon's mind, 'Takato who was that?' he heard Guilmon ask in thought. 'That's Angel Guilmon I told you about her on the way to school' he thought back. 'Oh hello Angel, Takato can we attack now?' 'Okay boy', Gallantmon aimed at the ground under Justimon's feet and shouted "Crimson Light".

Ryo had just got Justimon to stand when the attack hit, the blast sent him flying backwards before de-digivolving when he crashed into the ground. "Power isn't everything in a fight, I appreciate the help from my partners while you use yours as a tool."

Takato waited for his other Digimon to join him before turning to walk away, he made it halfway to the school when he froze in horror as his Digimon got ready to fight. He had only sensed this once before and it hadn't turned out well. "Get your asses away from there now" he shouted, the terror in his voice caught everyone attention "Move it!" he screamed.

Seeing him standing there with fear plain on his face and his Digimon standing in front of him ready to fight sent them all running to stand behind Takato looking the same way as him. "I need all the Mega's in the first line, Ultimate's in the second line, Champion's in the third line and Rookie's protecting the tamers." He called out before whispering to himself "Not like last time, please not like last time."

"What happened last time?" Rika asked from next to him.

"It was BlackGatomon that answered "Last time a group of megas made it through the local tamers just rushed in and didn't have a plan, by the time we arrived the Digimon were out cold. I got to work getting the Digimon and their tamers out of there as LadyDevimon, while Takato threw himself at the group of megas as Gallantmon. When I finished I went to help out Takato and under his orders I took out any injured ones that got passed him but we needed back up." She paused looking at Takato with sad eyes "Piedmon got passed both of us, he attacked a human after knocking me out Takato was seconds late. Gallantmon took us to the nearest hospital before de-digivolving, Takato then passed out from exhaustion. Takato's father died from the wounds that Piedmon inflicted while he slept on unknowing" she explained.

The boy that now held everyone's attention knelt down in front of Guilmon "Boy I really hate to ask you this but we need numbers not brute strength."

"It's ok Takato we're in control this time" the Digimon replied knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Takato what are you going to do if he's going mega without you?" Renamon asked.

Takato smiled at the vixen briefly "Well you see," he scratched the back of his head "I can answer the one question that I couldn't before." Renamon stood staring at the boy, the shock had frozen her to the spot. Seeing the thick fog by the battle area he told everyone to digivolve and get ready, every one of them seeing the fog they followed his order immediately.

**DIGIVOLUTIONS ACTIVATED**

**Renamon bio-merge to …. Sakuyamon**

**Terriermon bio-merge to …. MegaGargomon**

**Guardromon digivolve to …. Andromon**

**Gatomon digivolve to …. Angewomon**

**Patamon matrix-digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon**

Ryo slashed the card that Takato had thrown him "Digi-modify! Energy Restore Activate" he called out. He wondered why Takato was doing after their fight, Takato already knew what was troubling the boy.

"I told you I need numbers, this is going to be a hard fight and I need everyone even you so bio-merge" the boy called out to Ryo.

**Monodramon matrix-digivolve to …. Cyberdramon**

**Cyberdramon bio-merge to …. Justimon**

"Our turn now guys" Takato called out.

**BlackAgumon warp-digivolve to …. BlackWarGreymon**

**BlackGatomon Digivolve to …. LadyDevimon**

"Hope you're ready boy" he shouted to Guilmon

**Guilmon warp-digivolve to …. Megidramon**

A giant armoured dragon stood where Guilmon had been moments before, "You ok there boy?" Takato asked a little worried.

"I'm ok Takato but what do you do" the dragon asked.

Takato just laughed before he held his omnivice in front of him, 'Angel, do it now!'

**ALTERNATE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATED**

**Takatomon fused-digivolve to …. Flamedemon**

Where Takato had stood moments ago now stood a large demon, his well-muscled body covered in finely made armour. Dark red skin showing from round the edges of it showed that it was built to maximize movement while still protecting the body. He had two small horns coming out of his head as well as two dragons like wings, his tail waving slightly to keep the new form balanced. His face had changed a lot, it looked older and stronger his hair in a plat against his back. He had claws instead of nails as well as clawed feet, on his left hip you could see the hilt and sheath of a finely made sword.

Watching the fog he could see that it was starting to dissipate "MarineAngemon I need you go to the back with the Rookies and help heal those that get hurt in battle."

"Angel I need you to scan for their levels, I can sense every one of the thirty there but not their levels" Takato said out loud getting shocked reactions from all of them.

"_You were right Takato there are 30 of them all Mega" _he heard her reply.

It was at this point Renamon noticed the slot, screen and buttons incorporated into the armour on his left forearm. She was shocked at how even as a Digimon he would be able to scan both wild Digimon and cards. Sakuyamon asked with Renamon voice "I see you've upgraded your omnivice and named her," flashes of memories of their talk appeared in Sakuyamon's mind so Renamon's tamer could understand what she was talking about "and I would like to know how use you omnivice in that form but we have other things to worry about."

Takato then remembered what he had just learnt "There are thirty megas in that digital field, us megas are going to damage and delete as many as we can. I want everyone else to pick off any of the ones we injure" he stated quickly before saying "get ready it's started."

The moment he finished saying that the digital field disappeared and the omnivice's holographic screen activated.

**Puppetmon**

**Puppet Digimon**

**Virus**

**Mega**

**His Puppet Pummel really packs a hit**

There was fifteen of these Digimon, next a scanned was an armoured wolf.

**BlackMetalGarurumon**

**Android Digimon**

**Virus**

**Mega**

**Look out for his Metal Howling and his Garuru Tomahawk attack**

Eight of these Digimon mow stood ready to attack, scanning the five to the left of them and displaying their data next.

**AncientSphinxmon**

**Ancient Mythical Beast Digimon**

**Virus**

**Mega**

**His Dark Blast and Necro Eclipse attacks are powerful**

The last two were the strangest Digimon Takato had ever seen, again the holographic screen displayed their data.

**Gulfmon**

**Dark Animal Digimon**

**Virus**

**Mega**

**Attacks are Dead Scream and Black Requiem**

The group of megas then charged forwards, without thinking Flamedemon threw up his right hand shouting "Solid Inferno!" A wall of fire appeared in front of him before he threw the wall out towards the approaching enemy, quickly drawing the sword out of its sheath and watching as the blade itself ignited. Takato thanked god that he had backup this time as his attack slammed into a group of five Puppetmon deleting three of them and injuring the other two.

The others took it as a sign to attack and soon entered the battle.

"Terror Destroyer"

"Megiddo Flame"

He heard shouted as he started fighting close combat, with his flaming sword he began to cut through the Puppetmon attacking. Every now and again he would see an arrow of light or an electric blade of energy taking out the Digimon he was only able to injure, it reminded him that this time he had help and that this time none would get passed.

After two hours of fighting they were finally down to the last enemy Digimon, Flamedemon called out "Burning Blade" as he slashed down at the Gulfmon. An explosion centred around where the sword struck turning the Digimon into data, while this was happening its voice screamed out "Even though you have beat us this time the Seven Lords will rule this world."

Takato took off with his Digimon straight after the battle not giving anyone a chance to stop him, he wasn't up to the questions they would want answered. Arriving home on Grani he thanked the mechanical dragon for his help today, he called out "Thank you for your help with the battle today, you fought well Lillymon" before walking into the building.

On the roof of the building next to the bakery Lillymon couldn't help but smile, she couldn't believe that she had witnessed a human become a Digimon. She couldn't believe that she had helped finish off the injured megas and protected humans ether but there was just something about the boy that kept drawing her back.

"So what were you talking about with that boy in class, you said something about virus types and the Digital World" Kari asked her Digimon partner seriously "what's happening there that would make him react like that."

"In the Digital World the D-Reaper has been blamed on the virus type Digimon, they are hunted down and deleted," the feline said sadly "I'm guessing that at one point or another someone has tried to delete each of the four of them."

Both the girl and the Digimon were wondering about the boy, they had watched him do two impossible things that day and yet learning a little of his past she couldn't help but feel bad for him. First she had seen him take on and beat the Legendary Tamer himself without breaking a sweat and then second they had seen the boy himself digivolve.

He was unlike any boy Kari had ever known, she could tell that he had a kind heart and she didn't know why but it hurt her to see him push everyone away. Like everyone that had heard BackGatomon's explanation Kari felt for him, to fight a group of megas like they had earlier with only one ultimate for backup was bad enough. But to have of witnessed the strike that was responsible for his father's death, to have gotten there only seconds too late to stop it must have been hell for him.

Entering her house she collapsed on the sofa, Tai heard her entering and walked into the lounge "So how was my little sister's first day at school?" he asked.

She sighed and decided to tell the truth "Do you want me to start with the virus tamer, Ryo getting beaten, the boy turning into a Digimon or the group of megas that attacked?" she asked exhausted.

Tai of course only heard one of these "A group of megas attacked, are you ok Kari what happened?" She knew her brother would overreact like this, he always did when she fought wild Digimon but this was a group of megas so now he was going overboard.

"I'm fine Tai," she said trying to relieve his fears "don't forget that the first tamers were there with a school full of Digimon. I'm fine Tai really."

Tai's face calmed for a few seconds before he remembered the rest of what she had said "A virus tamer? Are you sure it wasn't a wild one?" he asked now curious.

"Tai it was three Digimon in the classroom with their tamer, I should know they fought with us against the megas" she said.

"What's the tamer like? Wait a second, did you just say this tamer has three Digimon?" he asked in shock staring at Kari as though she was sick.

"He looks like someone who has been through hell and walked out the other side having learnt to push aside his fear, I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet but from brief exchange between him and Gatomon I've learnt a few things." Tai sat down next to her to let her explain what she knew "I know that he is defensive when it comes to the virus type, I know that he has three Digimon two of which can go to mega and I know he can change into a Digimon." She paused quickly to get her breath back before continuing "And one of his Digimon told us he lost his father in an attack by a group of megas, so he was probably reliving the worst day on his life and yet he was the one that saved us. It was him that noticed what was happening, it was him that got us ready to fight and it was him that came up with the plan that allowed us to not only win but do it without any losses."

Tai was stunned by what she had just told him, the boy had pushed his own fear aside to come up with the only plan that could work and then fight alongside everyone else.

Renamon was already waiting for him when Takato got home, he had sensed her standing in his bedroom from outside and greeted her without looking up. "Renamon to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked in defeat, he already knew the reason the vixen was here.

"You disappeared so quick after the battle that we didn't get to finish our discussion," she simply stated "now where were we? Oh yeah, how are you able to use your omnivice in your digivolved form?" Looking up he could see that she was now leaning against the wall relaxing.

Sending her a small smile Takato put his bag on his desk and started to look through it "Well you know most of it already so it won't matter if you know a little more" he laughed. Pulling a piece of paper out his bag and stated while handing it to her "I'm able to for the same reason no one can any data on Guilmon, I drew it."

Renamon looked down at the drawing in her hand, it was a detailed drawing of his digivolved form both shaded and coloured. But what she was looking at was the Digimon's data under the picture, she remembered that he had made Guilmon but she never would have thought he would draw his own digivolution.

Not caring that Renamon was still there Takato pulled off his jacket and t-shirt and crawled into bed. The slight pleasure at seeing his body quickly changed to worry upon seeing him curl up in a ball before finally passing out from exhaustion.

"Will he be ok?" she asked BlackGatomon not looking away from the boy, the feline gave her a knowing smile and replied "He just needs to rest, he will be better tomorrow."

After Renamon left to go back to Rika's BlackGatomon jumped up next to her tamer and lay down against him. "Making new friends already Takato I see, I bet you don't even know you done it" she whispered before closing her eyes.

Far away from the day's events six figures stood in the pitch blackness, they were in the middle of a heated discussion "They shouldn't have been able to win, we had data on all the first tamers. Everything told us they would they would rush forward and be beaten, the first tamers did come up with that plan." The deep voice pointed out, silence greeted his words until a quiet giggle broke it.

"I already know it wasn't their plan, unlike you five I watched the battle," the smile on the female voice's owner went unseen in the dark "so I already know it was the half-breed's plan."

"Tell me what you know of this half-breed" a new voice demanded.


	6. New friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Chapter 6: New friends

When Takato awoke he really didn't want to get out of bed, he knew that questions would be asked the moment he entered school and he didn't want to tell them. He knew that he would be unable to tell them, he wouldn't be able to hide his emotions if he did and he wasn't ready for that.

Slowly he opened his eyes, he had dreamed of his father's death over and over last night and his clothes were covered in his sweat. The fight yesterday had made him remember in detail the events of last year and now he couldn't forget it again. He had spent six months in the Digital World fighting for his life every day to forget last time but if he needed to again he would.

Looking down he saw BlackGatomon lying curled against his chest, she had one eye open looking up at him and Takato could see the worry in her gaze. Not speaking he sat up in bed and started to climb out, he needed to think and his Digimon picked up on it. They kept silent as he made his way into the bathroom to wash, they were all worried about him and watched him closely.

BlackGatomon had seen the damage done by the death of his father and she knew what he had been through. She had seen him at his worst when all he cared about was the next battle and threw himself at any opponent that had got in his way. She remembered clearly his state of mind upon entering the Digital World, she had thought he had a death wish the way he had acted and it worried her that he might end up like it again. Takato had taken it upon himself to guard and protect any virus Digimon he had encountered, he hadn't wanted anyone to go what he was even if they were Digimon.

It had been his kindness that had first made her wish to be his partner, seeing that kindness while his whole world fell apart around him though had made her admire the boy. The cat like Digimon had learnt over time that Takato always had a reason for doing something, all actions he took held a purpose for the boy or it wouldn't happen. The day he had returned to the Real World walked into his parent's bakery his mother had not even recognised him, it hadn't been until she had noticed the Digimon behind him that she had stared into his eyes in shock asking his name.

He had changed over the six months in the Digital World, he had lost his nervous stuttering around girls and learnt to trust himself more. It had also changed the way he thought of others, he had kept the kindness that BlackGatomon loved about him but he now only showed that side of himself to those he respected. The tamers where he used to live had learnt of the change the hard way, they were so used to him respecting other tamers no matter how they acted that him breaking the noses of three of the group had scared them all. Their actions the night his father died had shown him that they needed help training but when they didn't thank him for saving their partners and then started on virus types in front of him he had lost control of his anger at them.

After slowly getting dressed he made his way downstairs for breakfast, like with his Digimon he could see the worry in his mother's eyes and he knew what she must be thinking. She still remembered losing her only child for six months last time and she didn't want to have to go through all that again. They didn't speak over breakfast, the Digimon had explained last night most of what happened and she knew he didn't need the questions right now.

For Takato the trip to school was a haze, thinking of the past he quietly made his way into the school not seeing the looks the other students were giving him.

Rika awoke slowly this morning her body not wanting to move, yesterday was again the first thing she thought of and she found herself wondering how Takato was dealing with it. She had been shocked by what she had seen, Renamon had told her that he was part Digimon but it was different knowing then fighting with him in his digivolved state. Then there was Guilmon's mega form without Takato, just the memory of the armoured dragon sent a chill down her spine.

She could feel Renamon in the room as she sat up, a small smirk on her face "You went to see him again?" it was both a statement and a question. Renamon froze, Rika was smiling and experience told the vixen that it wasn't a good thing.

"Yes Rika," there was no point in lying to her tamer.

"Well?" the girl asked impatiently when the Digimon paused.

"He had already known that I was going to come," she started slowly "but I could see in his eyes he hoped I hadn't. He explained the digivolution to me, showing me its stats before he passed out on his bed." She was a little worried when she saw Rika pale when she said 'passed out' and a little worry appear in her eyes. Knowing that the girl would demand all the answers she continued "He explained that he was able digivolve because he was part Digimon but he could only go to one form. He told me that his omnivice allowed him to create his form which is why he can still use the omnivice while like it as well as the reason it's a mega and not a random level. As for the picture and data, they're in a notebook in his bag and I was Takato just needs rest and that he will be better today."

"Extra hour of training for going behind my back again" Rika stated as she walk out leaving her partner to moan at the thought.

Rika arrived at school just as Grani landed, she watched as Takato and his Digimon made their way inside and to her the boy looked like he was in a trance. He walked into the building not even noticing to looks he was getting from the people around him, following him into school she saw him again as she walked into class. He was leaning back in his chair staring out of the window, his Digimon standing around him protectively. Rika just walked over and sat at the table in front of his, she knew he needed some time.

Kari entered the class with Gatomon, seeing the boy from yesterday sitting at the back she remembered what her partner had told her last night. She couldn't imagine why Digimon would try and delete the four, but she decided to have a word with him at lunch.

Takato sat through his classes, he couldn't concentrate on anything his teachers had said and his mind kept bringing up the image of Piedmon. It was in the last class before lunch when he finally realised he was getting strange looks, most of the students were staring at him in fear and the first tamers just avoided looking him in the eyes.

Kari found the boy sat under the tree at the edge of the school grounds, the two dinosaur Digimon were stuffing their faces behind him. He sat with his eyes closed and his back against the trunk, on his lap was BlackGatomon purring in contentment. Not bothering to say anything Kari just sat down next to him, Gatomon jumping onto her lap so Kari could stroke her and laid down facing her black counterpart.

"Sounds like you're enjoying that" Gatomon stated with a smile on her face before asking "is he really that good?"

BlackGatomon lazily opened one eye looking at the other Digimon smiling "He really knows how to use his hands" she said with a wink.

"If I didn't know any better I would have sworn that LadyDevimon was just here teasing me again" came the tired voice of the boy. "Oh and afternoon Kari, you too Gatomon" he said before opening his eyes.

The feline Digimon on his lap smiled up at him, Takato knew that normally meant he was about to be embarrassed "I have to tease, you won't let me do more than that." She then turned to Gatomon and asked "Do you want to swap laps? Then you can see how good he is for yourself" giving her a sly smile.

Kari was shocked when Gatomon gave a shy smile to her virus counterpart asking "Are you sure?"

"Go ahead" she said before getting off Takato, Gatomon then stretched and jumped on him to take her place. Still looking down at the white feline in shock Takato started to scratch behind her ear before hearing her start purring in delight.

Gatomon felt the boys fingers slowly start to stroke her, the firm but gentle pressure made it feel like he was massaging her and he knew the best way to relax each and every muscle. Kari couldn't help but stare at her partner, the cat like Digimon didn't get on well with humans and only spoke with a few Digimon but this boy already had her on his lap.

Takato spoke up suddenly "Renamon why don't you stop hiding now, I'm guessing ether you or Rika want to ask another question."

Kari stared at the boy like he was mad until the Digimon in question jumped out the tree to land lightly in front of him. He just smiled at the vixen "I'll take that as a yes to the questions" he said.

"Just one question this time Takato though Rika does want to see the drawing and data, what did Guilmon mean by 'we're in control this time'?" the vixen asked getting a smile in response.

"The first time we didn't have control and the Digital World was almost destroyed just by its existence" he said.

Surprisingly it was Gatomon that spoke next "Can I ask how you know what's happening to virus types in the Digital World?"

"Me and Guilmon had a run in with a Greymon before the D-Reaper's attack, BlackGatomon was hunted before coming to the real world and meeting me" the boy replied with a sad smile. "BlackWarGreymon I met while in the Digital World the second time, he had hid in the middle of nowhere to stop people attacking him to load the data of a mega as well as being a virus."

Gatomon stared at the boy in shock, she had heard of what had happened involving a Greymon deleting a human but that would mean "Y-your dead" she stuttered.

"Well it seems you've heard of our run, how much do you know?" Takato asked still smiling. Kari stared between her partner and the boy wondering why he should be dead.

The white feline looked at the boy in awe, he had just admitted he should be dead "I heard that a Greymon deleted a human when it protected a Digimon, I also heard the Digimon it protected loaded its data and digivolved before deleting the Greymon"

Takato couldn't help but smile before replying "So you know most of it," pausing to watch Gatomon's and Kari's faces freeze in shock "you just don't know what happened after the fight. The only bit you don't know was my boy was rebuilt after the fight using Digimon data making me half one and letting me digivolve." He quickly scratched behind Gatomon's ears before standing up and walked towards the school, as he drew level with Renamon he stopped. "Up to you if you explain to the others but I'm not repeating it all again" he said before walking back into school with his Digimon.

Kari was confused but picked up Gatomon, she was half way back to class when she heard "She was right you know" seeing Kari's puzzled look the feline continued "he really is very good with his hands" purring quietly at the memory. Kari blushed slightly, she had never seen Gatomon act like this but it made her wonder just how good his hands were. Shaking her head she walked to class, she would have to tell the others but that could wait till after school.

Takato was walking through the park after school trying to clear his head when the digital field appeared nearby, he sensed the group of Digimon inside wasn't megas but there were quite a lot of them. He made his way to where the Digimon were, upon getting close Takato heard a large explosion and sensed a tamers Digimon attacking them. Takato hoped that it was able to go to mega and that it had a smart tamer or they were dead.

As he ran into the clearing he saw a WarGreymon getting pushed back by a large group of Digimon, he quickly gave orders as he saw a small group go for the tamer.

**DIGIVOLUTIONS ACTIVATED**

**BlackGatomon digivolve to …. LadyDevimon**

**BlackAgumon warp-digivolve to …. BlackWarGreymon**

**Guilmon matrix-digivolve to …. WarGrowlmon**

"Our turn Angel" he said.

**ALTERNATE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATED**

**Takatomon fused-digivolve to …. Flamedemon**

Flamedemon was already running towards the other mega's tamer, he knew that if he wasted even second the boy would die. While this was happening WarGreymon had lost his footing and as he fell he saw a group of Devimon diving at him. Just before he was about to get hit he heard someone shout "Terra Destroyer!" WarGreymon saw a massive black fireball delete the diving Digimon, jumping up he looked at where the attack had come from and saw three virus type Digimon attacking the wild ones. Turning to check on his tamer what he saw made him freeze, three IceDevimon were charging at Tai and then someone appeared in front of him.

Takato dived forward using his wings to close to extra distance to land in front of the tamer and the demon warrior threw out his arms and shouted out "Solid Inferno!" WarGreymon watched as this armour clad demon slammed the wall of fire out towards the IceDevimon deleting all three of them before pulling a card out nowhere and calling out "Digi-modify! Power Activate" as he slashed the card though a slot in his armour.

WarGrowlmon felt the sudden burst of power and aimed at a group of Devimon coming at them shouting "Atomic Blaster!" firing his two gun ports on his chest. The attack deleted two of the three before LadyDevimon's 'Darkness Wave' took out the last one, grouping back up by the tamers.

While Flamedemon took out the groups of IceDevimon attacking down the middle the other two megas took out the Devimon coming at them from the sides, the two ultimate levels take out any Digimon that stray out on their own.

When they were down to the last five Devimon and three NeoDevimon they split up, WarGreymon protected Tai from the Devimon while the others take out the NeoDevimon. Flamedemon took on the closest one, calling out "Burning Blade" slashing down at him as he landed. The fallen angel dodged backwards, but as Takato landed he fell to one knee calling "Solid Inferno!" pushing forward with his right hand. The wall of fire slammed into the off balanced Digimon swiftly deleting it, Takato looked over at the others to see how they were doing to see BlackWarGreymon's 'Dramon Killer' delete his opponent.

BlackWarGreymon had taken the second closest NeoDevimon, he slashed out with his Dramon Killers making the fallen angel jump back. The dragon warrior charged up the negative emotions needed then threw a 'Terra Destroyer' at the Digimon injuring it badly before calling out "Dramon Killer!" slamming his claw through its chest.

WarGrowlmon and LadyDevimon took on the last one, lacking the speed need for close combat WarGrowlmon used his powerful attacks to make the Digimon to dodge. LadyDevimon used the time for the android type to attack to close the distance between her and her opponent. Using the his power and her speed they were able to push it back and keep it off balance, "Digi-modify! Hyper Speed Activate" the android heard shouted. With a burst of speed WarGrowlmon called out "Radiation Blade!" the two blades on his arms glowed red as he rushed forward slicing the Digimon in half before it burst into data.

Tai was shocked when after the battle one of the Digimon turned into a human until he remembered that Kari had told him about this boy yesterday. The two boys had chatted for a little before parting ways, while talking Takato learnt that Tai had just moved into the area with group of friends and family and their Digimon.

He walked into the house still amazed that what his sister had told him was true, even after meeting the boy it was hard for him to believe it. Walking into the lounge he saw Kari sat on the sofa "You were right," he said, continuing when he saw her puzzled look "that boy you told me about really is an amazing kid."

Kari looked and her brother in shock and asked "When did you meet him Tai?"

"He helped WarGreymon out of a tight spot when a group of Digimon overwhelmed him" he replied with a smile.

"Well Gatomon found out a little more about him" she said before explaining what had happened at lunch. Like her Tai had been shocked to hear that he had died protecting his partner and that was why he was able to turn into a Digimon. It was that sacrifice that made Tai admire the boy, giving his life for the ones he cared was what made a real leader and he had worried about whether Ryo was good enough to lead. Hearing how Gatomon had acted around the boy made him laugh it seemed that it wasn't only humans that liked the boy. As Tai climbed into bed he wondered if Kari liked the boy, he had noticed the slight blush on her face made him think she did.

That night Gatomon thought of the boy, she wondered how he had learnt to stroke her like that and if he would do it again.


	7. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Chapter 7: Emotions

Takato woke up this morning in a better mood, he knew that he would have a better today if only because he wouldn't need to answer more questions. He didn't like explaining about his past, he felt that it had nothing to do with them as well as it hurting him still. He could feel the slight weight on his chest, not needing to open his eyes to know who it was he reached out and stroked BlackGatomon's cheek. Hearing her purr quietly Takato slowly opened his eyes, the teenager could see the Digimon leaning into his hand with a content look on her face. Sitting up he wondered about the new tamers that had moved into the area, the older boy had been good enough to get his Digimon to mega and just hoped they didn't start trouble.

He climbed out of bed and got ready for school, he just wanted to rest today. He had a quick shower and got dressed before heading downstairs, although he knew he wouldn't need to answer their questions it didn't mean they wouldn't ask them. Eating breakfast no one spoke, they could tell that he didn't want to talk and they respected his wishes.

The group made their way outside, slowly climbing onto Grani and started towards the school. Lillymon watched them leave with a smile on her face, she knew that the boy had sensed her presence and that he had decided not to tell the others. She couldn't understand how this boy respected virus type Digimon but she knew that he was the only one that could truly understand them. He was the only one that could teach both human and Digimon that they aren't all evil and that they didn't all be deleted.

Kari woke up slowly, Tai had told her what had happened in the park and she was worried about him. If Takato hadn't come along when he did then they would have died, there was no doubt about that. She leaned over to stroke Gatomon getting a purr in reply, suddenly remembering her partner's comment yesterday causing her to blush. She blushed more when she remembered what she had thought after, she still couldn't believe she had wondered how good he was and then dreaming of it last night. This had never happened to Kari before but she knew that she didn't want another TK or Davis.

Gatomon was awoken by someone stroking behind her ear, she wished that it was the boy from yesterday but she knew it wasn't. While the stroking was gentle and comforting it lacked the perfect pressure and relaxation the boy's had. She had known who it was within second of waking, she would know her tamers touch anywhere. Opening her eyes she saw Kari's eyes glazed over and a blush on her face, it was easy to guess what her tamer was thinking because she was just thinking the same thing.

As the teenage girl got ready for school she decided to ask that Renamon more about the boy, it seemed that the Digimon had already asked him some questions and had gotten the answers. Putting on a pair of blue jeans and a pink top she left her room to see if breakfast was ready, sitting at the table next to her older brother.

Tai sat at the table his mind on the boy that had saved him, he could hardly believe that the boy had not only died to save his partner but had risked permanent deletion to save him. It had been the same boy that he had warned the others about just because he had virus Digimon, Tai imagined that he was used to people treating him that way. Seeing his sister and Digimon sit next to him he gave her a comforting smile, "Hi Kari, got much planned for today?" he asked.

"Just planning on learning some more" she replied not looking at him.

"Ok let me know what you find out" he said, Tai knew what she was talking about learning but stayed quiet about it.

After a few minutes Kari left for school but she hadn't gotten more than two roads down when Davis run up to her.

"Hi Kari, how's my girl today?" Davis asked panting for breath.

"Davis try and get this into your head," she shouted at him "I'm not your girl!" Kari pushed the boy away from her before walking off.

Davis stood there a second before chasing after her calling "Come on Kari, you know we are meant to be together."

Rika arrived at the school just after Takato and spotted him surrounded by the first tamers, they were asking him questions all at the same time and she could tell by the look on his face they were pissing him off. She watched as his hands curled into fists and took a step towards them as his Digimon crouch next to him, he was now shouting at tamers. After a few minutes he pointed at Renamon without looking their way, all of the first timers looking at her before they quickly looked at the boy and made a path for him to enter the school.

The first tamers watched the boy leave too scared to move, Takato had looked ready to kill someone and that is what he had told them. Well all but one of them, Jeri had stood there the entire time with a smile on her face and while everyone stood there and watched Takato leave she walked over to Rika.

"Hi Rika, how are you this morning?" she said when she got close.

"We're good" Rika replied as her partner appeared behind her "can I ask what just happened over there?"

"The others tried to question him and he told us to ask Renamon," she said quickly noticing the others approaching "but he also told us that if we demand it from you or get in his way again he would delete our Digimon in front of us a piece of data at a time."

"Who does that guy think he is? He's just a stupid freak that thinks he's hard because he had three Digimon but me, Rika and Henry can take him easy." They heard Ryo say seconds before he was slammed into the wall next to the main gate, the other first tamers couldn't believe their eyes when they noticed it was Renamon that held him by his shirt.

"If I ever hear you speak of that boy like that again then I will personally rip you to shreds, understand?" Renamon said coldly before letting him drop to the floor. "There are only two tamers I have seen so far that I think have the right to know what I know, you though are not one of them so you won't hear what I have to say" she said before walking away with Rika, Jeri and Leomon. After a few minutes the four split up with Renamon going to find the new tamer with the Gatomon she had seen yesterday so they could all talk at lunch and the others heading for class.

By the time Kari got to school she was pissed off, Davis couldn't just leave her alone instead of spending the whole time trying to convince her to go on a date with him. She didn't know why he tried, she had told him from day one that she didn't like him that way but he never listens. When they entered the school they walked over to the other tamers they have moved here with, this was the younger lot as some of their group had already left school.

The noisy group suddenly went quiet when a Digimon just appeared in front of them, it gaze each of them a cold look until her eyes fell on Kari. She watched as the Digimon's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on its face as it stepped in front of her.

"Hello again Renamon," she said to the Digimon "what can I do for you today?"

"He told me yesterday that it is up to me if I tell anyone about him," she said, giving everyone else there a dirty look she continued "so I will only tell those I think I can trust what I know. My tamer already knows everything I do, if you want to know more about him I'll see you at lunch."

Unluckily for Davis he had understood who they were talking about and spoke up before Renamon left, "Are you talking about that freak that can turn into a Digimon?" he said not realising he had just make a mistake.

The group watched as three people reacted, first Kari spun around to stare at him in anger but it was the second thing that happened that shocked everyone. Within seconds Davis was pinned against the tree next to where they were standing by both Renamon and Gatomon. "Don't ever let me hear you call him that again" Renamon said with venom in her voice.

"I better not hear it ether" agreed Gatomon in a cold voice, everyone looked at her in shock as they had never seen her like this before.

"Leave him be, his not worth the time" Kari said to her Digimon before turning her gaze on Renamon and continuing "I'll talk to you at lunch. I was going to ask if you would explain anyway."

The vixen nodded to the girl before the two Digimon dropped Davis, Renamon then disappeared and Gatomon joined her tamer still glaring at the boy.

"Kari why are you siding with a boy that turns into a Digimon and controls three virus type Digimon over a friend?" a girl wearing classes asked.

"I didn't Yolei," Kari replied "I sided with the boy that saved Tai and WarGreymon yesterday over the boy insulting him." With that she walked off, the group staring after her and Gatomon following her tamer.

"Tai almost lost?" a tall boy with dark blue hair asked.

"I don't know Ken but that would explain quite a bit" replied Davis.

When Kari finally made it outside at lunch she saw two tamers sitting off to one side, she made her way over to them and sat against a tree next to them before feeling Gatomon climb onto her lap. The Digimon curled up and closed her eyes before asking "So this is about the boy that really knows how to use his hands?"

Kari and Renamon blushed while the others watched in shock, "Yes this is about Takato, I will tell you what I know and explain how I got the answers" the vixen answered. She then began at the beginning explaining the bus ride to school, she explained how she was told to keep an eye on him and she told them what she learnt that first day. She told them of Ryo's first challenge, of what Alice had told them and the fight. She then explained her visit at three in the morning, telling them of his death and rebirth. She told them of him meeting his partners, she described the scars on his back and how he got Jeri out the D-Reaper core.

She reminded them of what had been learnt when Gatomon asked why there was a virus in the class, of Ryo's second challenge and the battle after it. She explained how he had been after the battle and told them the stats oh his digivolved form "He's a Mega named Flamedemon, Takato wrote that he was the Demon Warrior of Fire and a virus type. It said his attacks were 'Solid Inferno' which is a movable wall of fire, 'Burning Blade' which is a strong attack with his burning sword and 'Hell Fire' which is an attack that fires multiple fireballs at the target but the bigger the ball the slower the fire rate." She lastly explained about the question yesterday and told them of his answer.

It was at this point that a group of tamers walk over to the six, "Kari how did that boy save Tai and what proof did the person telling you have?"

Kari told them of the group of Digimon that had appeared, of how Tai had fought and of how WarGreymon had been pushed back by the sheer numbers. She told how WarGreymon had been saved and how Takato had digivolved and thrown himself in the way of the Digimon after Tai. She told them everything her brother had told her before ending with "Oh and by the way Davis it was Tai that told me, so is that proof enough?"

Everyone watched as she got up and walked away from them, she used to think that Davis's constant jealousy was flattering but he was starting to wind her up. She couldn't understand why they were acting this way, they were doing the same as the Digimon in the Digital World by hunting down and deleting any virus types they see.

"Good to see that the boy is already changing people's opinions of virus type Digimon" Kari heard a female voice say. Spinning round she noticed the owner of the voice, a strange Lillymon stood on the roof of the school looking down at her.

"Sorry but do I know you?" Kari asked, she knew that if the Digimon wanted to attack it would have by now.

The Lillymon smiled at her before stating "I'm just a virus type looking for a partner but so far I've only found one person that respects my kind" before disappearing.

Takato sat down under the same tree as the days before, he had noted that a group of six sat off to one side before starting to talk. He guessed that they were discussing him though he didn't know the reason why the other first tamers wasn't there, he watch the three tamers as they listened intently to what Renamon had to say. The teenager watched as when the vixen stopped talking the new tamer with the Gatomon from yesterday started.

A group of tamers had just gone over to talk to them when Alice sat down next to him, "Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"Just bringing up bad memories, ones that I thought I wouldn't have to remember" he replied not bothering to lie.

Takato froze when he felt Alice's head rest on his shoulder, he wasn't used to having anyone being this close to him anymore and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Not knowing what to do he just sat there quietly trying to think of other things, seeing the girl from yesterday walk off angry Takato used it as an excuse to get away and followed her. So the blonde girl didn't say anything while he left he quickly kissed her cheek before running off.

He also heard when Lillymon spoke, moving closer he heard that she was looking for a tamer and knew that she was talking about him when she said only one respected the virus type. He could also tell that both the girl and Gatomon knew who she was talking about him as well, but then they were two of the few that knew his past.

When Lillymon flew off he decided that he would find her after school and talk to her, he was sure there had to be more people that didn't think virus types were all evil.

When Takato finally found the Digimon after school she was sitting on the branch of a tree, not knowing another way up to her he decided to just digivolve and fly up. He turned to his Digimon telling them to wait there for him before saying "Ok Angel digivolve me."

**ALTERNATE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATED**

**Takatomon fused-digivolve to …. Flamedemon**

The Demon Warrior of Fire took off into the air easily climbing to eye level with the Digimon, already knowing that she knew he was Takato he flew over to land next to her. He didn't bother de-digivolving, he already knew he would need his tail and wings if he wanted to balance. Not knowing what to say he sat there and watched the sun set with her.

"You didn't have to sit with me" Lillymon stated quietly not looking at him.

The demon just smiled at her "I wanted to" he replied putting an arm around her, she melted into the warmth of his boy and rested her head on his shoulder. For some reason he knew how to comfort her now, he felt different now and now he felt stronger, surer and he knew what she need.

"Where have you been staying?" Takato asked, he already knowing the answer.

Lillymon looked up to see a kind smile on the demon's face, looking at it she felt content so answered "Where I could".

Taking off Flamedemon called out behind him "You're welcome to stay with us if you want, you know where I live so let me know when you decide."

Watching him leave Lillymon sat in shock, she hadn't expected him to invite her to stay or to try and comfort her. It seemed to her that he was normally shyer than that, she guessed it might have had something to do with him being a Digimon at the time but she couldn't be sure. Deciding she was over thinking it she headed for his family's bakery, she didn't know why but she already missed having his arm round her.


	8. The reason for fighting

Thank you for the reviews so far, I haven't had a bad review so far and I hope you're enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Chapter 8: The reason for fighting

When Lillymon arrived at the bakery she was nervous, she knew that the boy had meant what he said but she wasn't sure how his family or partners would take it when she entered their home. She was amazed that someone that barely knew her would allow her into their home, most people only saw virus types as evil and tried to delete them. The boy had not tried to hurt her once though, not only had he not attacked her but he had comforted her and given her the choice to stay at his. Lillymon slowly reached out with shaking hands and opened the door before walking in, slowly making her way through the building she found everyone sitting round a large table.

"Thought you might come so I asked mum to set an extra place" Takato stated without looking her way.

"Thank you" she replied before taking the empty seat.

None of the people around the table seemed shocked by her arrival, it seemed that they all knew she would come before she had known it herself. She wondered if the boy's partners had once been in her place and understood what she was going through. She was brought back to the present by Takato's mother asking "My son said that you helped out with the attack at the school even though you don't have a tamer, may I ask why you helped?"

"Well it was because of your son actually," she paused smiling at Takato's shocked face before continuing "that morning he had asked if I needed any help instead of attacking like everyone else I've met before him. Helping against the attack was my way of repaying the kindness he showed me."

Mie smiled at the new comer stating "Sounds a little like what happened to BlackGatomon, although she wasn't conscious when she was brought here and went to attack him upon waking up." She saw the cat like Digimon about to talk but cut her off saying "I know it wasn't your fault dear, you had woke up after being attacked by tamers to a strange room and another tamer in front of you."

"Went to?" she asked noticing that she hadn't actually attacked him "Did Guilmon and BlackAgumon stop you?" now looking at the Digimon. Her question was answer by Takato as he reached over and scratched behind BlackGatomon's ear causing the Digimon to purr.

"Actually back then I had a normal D-Ark and Guilmon was my only partner" he said smiling at the memory. "She stopped the attack on her own when I told Guilmon to stay away and didn't try to defend myself."

Lillymon looked at the boy in shock, she wondered why he would do something like that and as if he had read her thoughts he started to explain.

"I could see she had been injured before the fight with the tamers and knew she hadn't come here to fight. When she attacked in my room I couldn't sense any anger or bloodlust in her, all I could sense was her fear and it was because of that I knew I couldn't hurt her more even if that meant I would die as a result. That day as I was bringing her to my house I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't fight unless it was to protect someone, be they Digimon or human."

At this point everyone at the table was staring at the boy in shock, none of them had known of his promise or the reason he hadn't defended himself from her. Lillymon was amazed by this boy, he acted as a knight even when he wasn't bio-merged but she then remembered the fights at school. "If you only fight to protect others then why did you fight that tamer at school?" she asked curious to what his answer would be.

"Ryo? The answer to that is quite simple," he said laughing slightly "I done it to teach him a lesson." Seeing their confused expressions he started to explain "The way he acted not only put his and his partner's lives at risk but also his teams as well as everyone he was meant to protect. He couldn't understand that a tamers job was to protect those they care about not fame or glory."

Once again Lillymon was amazed, the boy really understood his reason for fighting and not only kept his promise but had used it to improve other's lives. She realised that apart from the fight at the school she had nothing but fight to survive, but at the school she had fought to help others and once again it was because of him. It was because of him that she now knew the contentment that you got from it and because of him she now had a place to stay.

After dinner Takato lead her upstairs to his room, he had insisted that she take his room for the night despite her protests. She found herself alone with BlackGatomon in his bedroom, looking around she could see the pictures of both Digimon and people on his walls. Walking over to his desk she looked at the piece of paper with a half drawn Digimon on it, she was amazed to find out it was a drawing of her using one of her attacks.

"He's different that human," she said out loud to herself "he understands what he must do in life and knows what he needs to do to get there while not doing anything for himself."

Although she had been talking to herself the other Digimon commented anyway "He doesn't always know what to do but I agree with the rest" BlackGatomon said as Lillymon got into bed. As she fell asleep Lillymon decided to help protect him until she was able choose a tamer.

Takato slowly stretched as he awoke before tensing his tired muscles, sitting up he rolled his shoulders to get rid of the ache from sleeping on the sofa. Still half asleep he got up and walked upstairs.

While this was happening Lillymon had also woke up, she panicked for a few seconds before remembered where she was and for some unknown reason knowing it was Takato's bed made her blush. She slowly opened her eyes as she sat up looking around the room, seeing she was alone apart from BlackGatomon she decided to have a shower before she was called for breakfast. She gracefully climbed out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, she turned on the shower before taking off her clothes and stepping under the water.

Takato was still half asleep when he knocked on his bedroom door, when he didn't get a reply he slowly creped in hoping not to wake the two Digimon. Unknown to him Lillymon had just got out of the shower, she slipped on her black petal bra and panties and started drying her legs. He slowly made his way across the room making as little notice as possible he opened his wardrobe and picked out his clothes for the day. It was as he was turning around to go shower and get dressed in the other bathroom that he saw out the corner of his eye the door of his own was open.

What made the teenager freeze was seeing Lillymon through the doorway, she was leaning forwards drying her legs with the towel and he couldn't help but stare. As he stared at her BlackGatomon watched the boy through her lashes, she had watched him from the moment he had entered the room and she was now trying not to laugh. The mixture of shock and awe on his face slowly turned to panic when he realised he was staring, he quickly spun round to look the other way but ended up kicking the wardrobe.

Lillymon looked up when she heard the band, seeing Takato standing there with a bright red blush and looking away from he made a small smile appear on her face. She slowly picked up her dress and walked over to him, "Something wrong?" she asked as she reached up to turn his head to face her. She gasped when their eyes met and she saw the look of awe and lust in them before he was able to hide it.

Takato quickly apologised and left to have a cold shower, accidently brushing against her as he went past causing Lillymon to stand there in shock. The warmth she felt as he brushed against her and the brief flash of lust in his eyes had created a longing inside her that she couldn't recognise. As she remembered melting into him yesterday and resting her head on his shoulder, just then she heard a giggle behind her. Lillymon spun around to see the feline Digimon watching her, "Don't you think there is something about him that draws you in?" BlackGatomon asked causing Lillymon to blush.

After a rushed breakfast they go outside so Grani can give them a lift to school, Lillymon had asked Takato during breakfast if it was ok if she could come as well. He had understood that she wanted to repay him for letting her stay and that she wouldn't take no as an answer so had agreed after making sure she understood and was sure.

Takato spent the trip to school sitting with Lillymon leaning against him with her head on his shoulder and BlackGatomon on his lap, he sat there stroking the feline behind the ear while trying to control his blush.

Takato sat in class with his eyes closed ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the class when they noticed a virus type Lillymon with their group. The first tamers had been giving him scared glances since they entered the class room and the new boy was watching him as if it would explain something about him.

Everyone froze when Takato suddenly sat bolt upright looking out the window with wide eyes, they knew that something was ether happening now or was about to. The virus tamer ignored what was happening though and kept his eyes locked on where the digital field was about to appear.

Time suddenly slowed to almost a stop as he caught something out the corner of his eye, taking a closer look he saw Kari and Gatomon walking towards the school but also heading straight at the digital field. "Oh Shit!" he shouted jumping to his feet and a plan already forming in his mind "Get every Digimon that can go to champion or higher outside now and everyone else get to the gym." While he was calling that out he was also opening the window even though they were four stories up, "Angel I need you to get Grani to…." He paused as the dragon appeared outside "Always one step ahead, you really are an angel" he finished before throwing himself out the window and onto Grani.

Rika, who had known what he meant to do and had understood what was about to happen called out "Renamon," the vixen suddenly appearing behind he "I want to know how many and what level and I'll meet you out side in two minutes."

"Yes Rika" the vixen replied before following Takato and his Digimon out the window, everyone then watched as Rika then ran out the room followed by Alice, Jeri and their partners.

The moment he landed on Grani Takato called out "Digivolutions activate!"

**DIGIVOLUTIONS ACTIVATED**

**BlackAgumon warp-digivolve to …. BlackWarGreymon**

**BlackGatomon Digivolve to …. LadyDevimon**

"Bio-merge activate" he called out before a red sphere surrounded him.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Guilmon bio-merge to …. Gallantmon**

"Mega's take the megas everyone else concentrate on the injured or tired" he called before Grani dived towards the Digital field that had appeared around Kari and Gatomon. Time slowed as they entered it heading for where they had last seen the tamer and her partner, not even looking at the first few Digimon they pass Gallantmon's golden eyes lock with the nearest mega's. Noticing that there was only two megas BlackWarGreymon split off to attack it while LadyDevimon and Lillymon attacked the other Digimon. Gallantmon's only focused on the mega ahead of him, it was then that he noticed it was heading for an injured Angewomon that was trying to protect he tamer hiding behind her.

Angewomon had tried to make her tamer leave the moment she had spotted the mega coming towards them but Kari had refused to run, the angel had been overwhelmed by the numbers but still held them back. She was tired and hurt and even though she had kept the others back she couldn't beat a mega. Kari looked at her D-Ark to see what they were up against,

**KingEtemon**

**Puppet Digimon**

**Virus**

**King of Etemon**

**His attacks are King Mon-kick and Saru Shibai**

Angewomon closed her eyes as she heard KingEtemon call out "King Mon-kick!" she just wished that Kari would get away. Her eyes flew open when she heard a massive crash in front of her and the shockwave push her backward. A large shield had embedded itself in front of her and had taken the mega's attack saving her life, she saw the anger flash in the monkey like Digimon's eyes before a blast of lightning slammed into his side deleting him.

Looking at where the blast had come from Kari and Angewomon saw Gallantmon flying towards them on Grani. It was then that they noticed it was his shield that had saved Angewomon, they watched as he jumped of Grani as he flew by and landed in front of them.

"You two ok?" he asked them in Takato's voice, his worry not being hid as he handed Kari a card.

Not even looking at the card he had given her she slashed it through her D-Ark calling out "Digi-modify! Energy Restore Activate". She watched as Angewomon pushed herself to her feet, the wounds on her body healing and her strength returning to her.

"_Takato! Behind Kari!" _he heard Angel scream in his head, knowing that he wouldn't have time to pull his shield free so he done the only thing he could and threw himself in front of the attack he knew was coming. His body had only just made it far enough when he heard a female voice call out "Nazar Nail!" and felt something slam into his chest before he blacked out.

LadyDevimon was slowly getting tired, she had been keeping an eye on the fights with the megas while fighting and had been glad when Takato hadn't had any trouble from his. She had stopped paying attention and had continued fighting until she heard someone scream his name. The fallen angel spun to look over at where he was before and what she saw made her scream in fear, BlackWarGreymon had heard both screams and leaving the fatally wounded mega to the other tamers that had just arrived and ran as fast as he could towards his tamer.

"Such a handsome young Halfling," she heard the Digimon taunt Kari "shame he has to die I would have had quite a bit of fun with him." LadyDevimon watched as both Angewomon and Kari stepped in front of the in moving boy and using their own bodies to protect him.

A blinding light suddenly shot out of Takato's omnivice a LadyDevimon, as the light surrounded her completely she heard Takato's voice in her head. _"I have to protect her, I didn't ever want to see her hurting again"_ his caring voice filling her with strength.

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATED**

**LadyDevimon digivolve to …. Lilithmon**

She was now the same type of Digimon as the one that attacked Takato, the only difference was her right which didn't have the demonic Nazar Nail on it.

The Lilithmon that attacked Takato now had two mega level Digimon and two ultimate levels as Lillymon had also come to protect him as she promised. Knowing that only she only had 6 ultimates left on her side against all of the tamers in the school she knew she didn't have enough time to get to the boy so retreated back to the Dark Ocean.

By the time the other tamers made it over to the group Lilithmon was laying him carefully on Grani's back next to Guilmon while Kari sobbed uncontrollably in Angewomon's arms. They watched as Grani took off towards the nearest hospital with the three virus type Digimon guarding Takato before Rika turned to Kari.

"Can I ask what happened over here?" the red head asked, she wanted to demand answers but looking at the state the girl was in she didn't want to push her.

So it was unsurprising when Angewomon was the one to reply "He saved me by sacrificing his defence and then saved Kari by taking an attack from a mega that was meant for her. I will explain it better later but at the moment both me and my tamer have somewhere to be" she stated before flying off after the others with Kari in her arms before anyone could ask anything else.

As Tai entered the hospital a sense of foreboding washed over him, he had been told that Kari was at the hospital but no one was able to tell him if she was ok or not. As he walked over to the reception he heard someone call his name, looking over at the waiting room he saw Angewomon holding Kari.

"What happened?" he asked the angel Digimon when he got close "If Kari's ok why are you still here?"

"She refused to leave until she found out if Takato would be alright or not," she replied looking down at her tamer "he saved us Tai but now he might die because of it. He saved me by throwing his shield in front of an attack that would surely of deleted me, gave Kari a modify card that would heal me so I could protect her and then threw himself in the way of the attack meant for Kari when another mega appeared out of nowhere."

As she finished talking a woman entered the room and walk over to the three Digimon in the other side of the room, she spoke to them for a few minutes before walking over to the two siblings. "Do ether of you know what happened? I would ask Guilmon but his still out cold" she asked quietly trying not wake the girl in the angel's arms.

"He took an attack meant for my sister" Tai answered, he knew that Kari would be blaming herself "it seems that both of us now owe him both ours and our partners lives" he added.

"That boy," she said with a sad smile on her face "always thinking of others first."


End file.
